


Im Auge des Sturms

by Hope_Singer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Singer/pseuds/Hope_Singer
Summary: spielt in Staffel 5, Folge 3 (free to be you and me) Sam versucht sich an einem Leben ohne das Übernatürliche, während Dean und Castiel versuchen einen Erzengel zu beschwören. Dies könnte für Cas durchaus tödlich enden und dies zur seiner letzten Nacht auf Erden machen. Dean verspricht dem Engel ihn nicht als Jungfrau sterben zu lassen und schleift ihn in ein Bordell. Was in viel Spass endet aber ohne das Castiel seine Jungfräulichkeit verliert. Dean kommt durch den lustigen Anbnd mit Castiel ins nachdenken und entscheidet, dass er sein Versprechen diesmal nicht brechen wird...Warnung:Destiel, DeanxCas P18 Slash, Dont like it dont read it





	1. Chapter 1

Im Auge des Sturms

Lachend stolpert Dean aus dem Hinterausgang des Strip Clubs, einen verwirrten Castiel hinter sich her ziehend.   
Vor lauter lachen muss er sich den Bauch halten, mit der anderen klammerte er sich immer noch an den Engel. Dieser beugt sich besorgt zu Dean um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„Was ist denn so komisch?“

Dean richtet sich auf und legt seinen Arm um Cas Schulter

„Ach gar nichts, uihhh ich muss sagen ich habe lange nicht mehr so gelacht“

Erst als sie am Impala angekommen sind lässt er Cas los um ihn einsteigen zu lassen. Er klopft ihm noch einmal auf die Schulter und öffnet immer noch lachend den Impala.

„Ja das ist wirklich verdammt lange her…. Deans Blick wird wehmütig. „Jahre“ flüstert er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Cas. 

Es dauert einen Moment bis Dean sich aus seinen Gedanken befreien kann und einsteigt.  
Als er zu Cas schaut muss er unwillkürlich lächeln. Immer noch lächelnd lenkt er den Impala zurück auf die dunkle Strasse.

Wieder gleitet sein Blick zu dem Engel auf dem Beifahrersitz, der seinen Blick so intensiv wie immer erwidert.  
„Oh, verdammt“  
Laut fluchend fährt Dean den Wagen auf einen kleinen Waldweg und hält an. Er schaltet den Motor aus. Seine Hände umklammern das Lenkrad so fest seine Knöchel weiß hervor treten. Angestrengt schaut er aus der Frontscheibe in die dunkle Nacht.

„Dean?“

„Cas?“

„Ist alles in Ordnung“

„Ich…es…nein verdammt ist es nicht“

Ruckartig lässt Dean das Lenkrad los und dreht sich zu Cas. Kurz schaut er ihm in die Augen bevor er den Blick senkt.

„Ich habe es Vermasselt…schon wieder.“

„Aber…“

„Nein, Cas…nicht, Dean greift nach Cas Hand um ihm vom Reden abzuhalten, „unterbrich mich nicht, ich habe vielleicht nie wieder den Mut das auszusprechen.“ Kurz flackert sein Blick wieder zu Castiels Augen. Der Engel schaut verwirrt in Deans Augen dann senkt er den Blick zu ihren verschränkten Händen. Dean hat seine Hand nicht losgelassen und auch Cas macht keine Anstalten Ihre physische Verbindung zu trennen. Dean muss schlucken, er zieht leicht an seiner Hand als würde er sie zurückziehen wollen. Aber Castiels Griff verstärkt sich. Wieder treffen sich Ihre Blicke. Dean gibt seinen Widerstand auf und belässt seine Hand in der des Engels.

„Ich…du…, er stolpert über seine Worte, er weiß nicht wie er es dem Engel begreiflich machen soll. Da drückt Castiel sachte seine Hand. Dean muss um den Kloß in seinem Hals schlucken. Seine Stimme ist leise als er spricht, fast ein flüstern. Aber der Engel hört sie denoch.

„Du bist für mich gefallen Cas“ selbst in seine Ohren klingt seine Stimme rau. „Du bist verdammt noch mal für mich gestorben. Du hast rebelliert, du hast getötet, du…du…ich… verdammt Cas.“ Cas schaut als würde er gerne etwas sagen, aber Dean hat ihn gebeten ihn nicht zu unterbrechen, also sagt er nichts.   
Stattdessen drückt er wieder Deans Hand, wie um ihn zu ermutigen. Dieser hat angefangen leicht zu zittern. Cas beginnt mit seinem Daumen sanft über Deans Hand zu streicheln. Er weiß nicht warum er das tut. Er will Dean helfen, ihm nah sein…wie immer. Und es scheint zu helfen. Dean nimmt einen zitternden Atemzug und sucht Castiels Blick.

„Alles was du von mir wolltest war ein wenig Respekt…und Beistand… und ich habe dir beides verwehrt.“  
Jetzt ist es Dean der Catiels Hand drückt und sein Daumen beginnt ebenfalls über die Hand des Engels zu streicheln. Ein sonderbares brennen scheint plötzlich durch Castiels Körper zu rasen, so wie das Gefühl wenn er Dean nah ist, nur hundertmal intensiver. Erschrocken sucht er in Deans Blick nach Antworten.

Dean holt tief Luft, er schaut direkt in Castiels weit geöffnete Augen

„Ich habe dir heute etwas versprochen…und ich habe mein Versprechen schon wieder nicht gehalten“

Castiels Kopf neigt sich fragend zu Seite.

„Ernie und Bert? Deine Jungfräulichkeit? Erinnerst du dich?

„Dean..“

„Du wolltest mich nicht unterbrechen…du hast gesagt, dass du morgen bei dieser Erzengelbeschwörung wahrscheinlich draufgehen würdest…und ich kann dich nicht so sterben lassen…nicht schon wieder.“

„Aber Dean ich…“

„…nicht ohne mein Versprechen einzulösen.“


	2. Chapter 2

„Oh…“

Verletzt entzieht Cas sich Deans Berührung und lehnt sich zurück. Er zieht seine Hände unter Deans Shirt hervor und senkt beschämt den Blick.   
Was hatte er auch erwartet? Das Dean ihn wirklich will? Er ist ja nicht mal ein Mensch…ein Engel ist er auch nicht mehr…er ist ein Ausgestoßener…Abschaum…und das falsche Geschlecht hat er auch…  
Er fühlt wie sich Scham in ihm breit macht. Das Gewicht des Menschen in seinem Schoß wird ihm auf einmal sehr bewusst. Dean sitzt immer noch in seinem Schoß.  
Plötzlich spürt er Deans Hand am seinem Kinn. Mit sanftem Druck bringt ihm der Jäger dazu ihm wieder in die Augen zu schauen. Als sich Ihre Blicke treffen errötet der Engel unter dem forschenden Blick. So hat Castiel Dean noch nie gesehen. Seine Haare sind durcheinander, seine Augen weit geöffnet und glänzend, ein zarter rot Schimmer ziert seine Wangen, die Lippen vom küssen gerötet und geschwollen, das Shirt durch Cas frühere Erkundungen verrutscht.   
Es ist das schönste und erotischste was Castiel in seiner Jahrtausend währender Existenz gesehen hat.

„Hey, Cas sieh mich an“, Deans Stimme ist rauer als sonst und zittert ein wenig. „ Du verstehst da etwas falsch.“

Liebevoll streichelt Dean mit dem Daumen über Castiels Wange. Der Engel kann nicht anders, als sich in die Berührung hinein zu lehnen.

„Wir sollten das wirklich nicht tun…“

Schmerz blitzt in Castiels Augen auf.

„nicht hier Cas..“ setzt Dean hastig nach, „nicht auf einem Feldweg, in einem Auto, wie zwei hormongesteuerte Teenager“ Sein Blick ist in Castiels blauen Augen gefangen. „ Du hast etwas Besseres verdient.“   
Mit ernster Miene schaut Cas Dean in die Augen.  
„Aber Dean, es ist mir egal wo wir sind, oder ob es ein Auto ist. Und wir sind definitiv keine Teenager. Du bist da und du machst diese unglaublichen Sachen mit mir, so wundervoll…ich…habe noch nie in meiner Existenz so etwas empfunden…ich war noch nie jemanden so nah. Ich danke dir Dean.“

Während Castiels kleiner Rede ist Dean errötet und ein kleines Lächeln hat sich auf seine Lippen gestohlen. Als Castiel ihm Dankt entfährt ihm ein leises Lachen.

„Oh Engel, du musst dich nicht bedanken.“ Er beugt sich leicht nach vorne und haucht einen leichten, zärtlichen Kuss auf Castiels Lippen. „Ich habe es dir versprochen, und ich werde mein Versprechen halt…aber nicht hier. In Ordnung?“

„Dean…du musst das nicht tun…du hast mir mehr gegeben als ich je erwarten durfte…du musst dich wirklich nicht… zu noch mehr verpflichtet fühlen.“

Leise lachend beugt sich Dean noch weiter vor um seinem Engel ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„ Verpflichtung ist nicht dass, was ich gerade fühle.“ Er ergreift Castiels Hand und drückt sie kurz gegen seine immer noch sehr präsente Erektion. Castiel zieht überrascht die Luft durch die Zähne.  
„Ich will dich genauso Engel.“

Und plötzlich ist der Jäger aus Castiels Schoß verschwunden und hinterlässt eine unangenehme Kälte.  
Dean hat wieder hinter dem Steuer Platz genommen und lenkt den Impala zurück auf die Strasse.

„ Wir müssen nur einen kleinen Zwischenstopp einlegen, in Ordnung Engel?

 

Castiel nickt schweigend. In seiner Hose drückt immer noch sein steifer Penis gegen den Stoff. Er ist noch immer wie berauscht …von den Küssen, den streicheln, Dean in seinem Schoss, der sich gegen ihn presst, das elektrisierende Gefühl das seine Wirbelsäule hinauf jagt jedes Mal wenn Dean ihn berührt. Er versteht die Notwendigkeit eines Ortwechsels nicht. Anderseits versteht er auch nicht warum Dean bereit ist diese Dinge überhaupt mit ihm zu tun. Aber er versteht jetzt ein wenig besser warum Sex hier unten so eine große Sache ist. Obwohl sie keinen „richtigen“ Sex hatten fühlt Cas sich Dean so nah wie noch keinem anderen Lebewesen in seiner Existenz. Völlig unvorstellbar jemand anderen so nah an sich heranzulassen. Er vertraut Dean –bedingungslos- diese unglaubliche Nähe sie macht ihn auch verwundbar, angreifbar…erlaubt es einer andren Peson ihn in seinem verletzbarsten, ungeschütztesten Moment zu sehen, diesen zu teilen. Niemanden wurde er das erlauben –außer Dean.  
Vertrauen…bedingungsloses Vertrauen  
Er versucht sich abzulenken in dem er aus dem Fenster schaut. Am liebsten möchte er Dean unentwegt anschauen. Sich jeden Millimeter dieses wunderbaren Mannes an seiner Seite in sein Gedächtnis einbrennen. Immer noch kann er deutlich spüren wo Dean in seinem Schoß gesessen hat. Seine Lippen brickeln leicht, als wurde Dean ihn immer noch küssen. Gedankenverloren starrt Castiel wieder aus dem Fenster und lässt dabei unbewusst den Zeigefinger über seine geschwollenen Lippen gleiten.  
Neben sich hört er Dean scharf Luft holen. Überrascht wendet sich Cas dem Jäger zu, der starrt ihn einfach nur an, kurz flackert sein Blick zu Castiels Lippen auf denen immer noch sein Finger ruht, bevor er sich leicht erschaudernd wieder der Strasse zuwendet.

Dean fällt es schwer sich auf die Strasse zu konzentrieren. Nicht nur das seine Erektion immer noch nicht vollständig abgeklungen ist und sich sein halbharter Schwanz immer noch schmerzhaft gegen seinen Reißverschluss drückt, nein als er gerade zu Cas rüberschaut, fährt sich dieser gerade mit dem Finger über die Lippen, während er verträumt aus dem Fenster schaut.  
Schlagartig verschlimmert sich der zustand in Dean Hose wieder. Verdammt, wie soll er das bloß überleben. Der Mann ist die reinste Versuchung, und er scheint nicht einmal zu ahnen wie heiß er gerade aussieht. .

Nervös beginnt er auf das Lenkrad zu trommeln. Immer wieder flackert sein Blick zu dem Engel. Das er –Dean Winchester-, der Traum aller Frauen, sich einmal so zu einem Mann hingezogen fühlen würde. Aber die langsam abflauende Erektion in seiner Hose beweißt es wohl ausreichend. Jepp definitiv schwul. Oder Bi? Dean Winchester steht auf Kerle. Oh Mann…oder zumindest –auch- auf Kerle. Er wird ja nicht aufhören Frauen heiß zu finden? Oder? Bi also, damit kann man leben oder? Ist schließlich das 21Jahundert. 

Wie hat er sich, verdammt noch mal, nur wieder in so eine Situation gebracht? Hier sitzt er mit seinem besten Freund im Auto, kurz davor ihn flachzulegen. In seiner letzten Nacht auf Erden.   
Nicht nur, dass Castiel ein Mann ist, nein er ist ein gottverdammter Engel inklusive Flügel und Heiligenschein -Naja das mit dem Heiligenschein müsste er erst recherchieren-.   
Wenn er nicht sowieso schon zur Hölle fahren würde, dafür wäre ihm die ewige Verdammnis wohl sicher-einen Engel verführen. Hervorragend Dean Winchester: Verursacher der Apokalypse und homosexueller blasphemischer Engelsverführer.   
Oder suchte er hier womöglich nur nach einem Ausweg, weil er nicht Manns genug ist sich einzugestehen, dass er genau das will. Das er Cas will. In mehr als einer Hinsicht. Die Entscheidung liegt wohl nicht alleine bei Ihm, sondern vielmehr bei Cas, oder ihnen beiden. Wer weiß schon was hier richtig und falsch ist. Er hat Cas zu nicht gezwungen und wird ihn zu nichts zwingen und der Engel war mehr als deutlich, er will Dean. Vielleicht ist das genau der Punkt. Cas will ihn. Ihn, Dean Winchester. Das alleine wäre wohl nicht überraschen. Eine Menge Leute wollen ihn, aber die kennen ihn nicht, nicht so wie Cas ihn kennt. Der Engel hat ihn in seinen dunkelsten Stunden gesehen, er weiß all die schrecklichen Dinge, die Dean getan hat. Er war bei Dean in der Hölle und von diesem Tag an, an seiner Seite. Er kennt Dean, wie niemand sonst, und er will ihn trotzdem.   
Nein diesmal wird Dean keinen Rückzieher machen. Wenn Cas den morgigen Tag nicht überlebt, wird er sich das nie verzeihen…und wenn er überlebt…würde er es sich auch nicht verzeihen. Nein diesmal wird er Manns genug sein. Er wird Cas alles geben, was der Engel bereit ist zu nehmen.

Nach etwa 5 min. Fahrt, die sich anfühlen wie eine verdammte Ewigkeit, sieht Dean am Ende der Strasse endlich wonach er gesucht hat. Er kann sich ein erleichtertes aufseufzen nicht verkneifen.   
Dean stoppt den Impala an der kleinen Tankstelle. 

„Ich bin sofort wieder da Cas…es dauert nur 1 Minute versprochen“

Dean steigt aus und versucht unauffällig seine glücklicherweise nun etwas abgeflaute Erektion zu richten. Er holt tief Luft und betritt den kleinen Tankstellenshop.

Castiel ist verwirrt. Dean will tanken? Jetzt? Aber nein er betritt direkt den kleinen Laden. Durch die Fenster kann Cas sehen wie Dean suchend durch die Regale geht, etwas in die Hand nimmt, wieder wegstellt und sich dem nächsten Artikel zuwendet. Schließlich scheint er zufrieden und begibt sich mit einigen Teilen in der Hand zu Kasse. Kurz darauf verlässt der Jäger mit einer kleinen braunen Papiertüte den Tankstellenshop.

„Ok, das war merkwürdig“ sagt er als er sich auf dem Fahrersitz niederlasst und die kleine Tüte neben sich stellt

Castiel schaut ihn fragend an, aber Dean grinst nur, während er den Motor startet und den Wagen zurück auf die Strasse lenkt.

„Teil 1 erledigt, kommen wir zu Teil 2.“

„Was ist Teil 2 Dean?“

 

„Das mein Lieber ist ein anständiges Motel, oder wenn es sich einrichten läst ein richtiges Hotel.“

Lächelnd schaut Dean zu dem Engel. Aber mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck hat er wahrlich nicht gerechnet. Castiels Blick ruht missbilligend auf ihm. Er meint sogar einen Hauch von Wut darin zu erkennen.

„Dean, halt sofort den Wagen an!“

„wieso…Cas?“

„Da vorne der Parkplatz, Halt da an.“

Castiels Stimme lässt keine Widerrede zu und so hält Dean den Impala auf dem verlassenen Parkplatz an.

„Hör zu Cas…ich will dich hier zu nichts nötigen, was du nicht wirklich willst. Wir müssen gar nicht machen. Es tut mir leid.“

„Das sollte es auch.“ Abermals wird Dean von einem eiskalten Blick des Engels getroffen. 

-Hervorragend Dean Winchester- schießt es ihm durch den Kopf. –Das hast du ja mal wieder sauber hingekriegt - seine Hände umklammern schon fast panisch das Lenkrad. - was hatte er sich auch dabei gedacht? Einen Engel zu verführen…seinen besten Freund…Cas…

„ Dean ich möchte nicht, dass du das tust.“

„Ja ist angekommen Cas“ 

Deans Scham steigt ins unermessliche.

„Lass uns einfach wieder zurück fahren…in Ordnung Cas…wir müssen auch nie wieder darüber reden…“

„Dean…ich glaube jetzt bist du derjenige, der etwas falsch versteht. Ich würde es sehr begrüßen unsere vorangegangenen Aktivitäten wieder aufzunehmen.“

Ungläubig schaut Dean zu Cas. Ein scheues lächeln ziert sein Gesicht.

„Nicht?…was ist es dann Cas.“

Ein tiefes Seufzen entfährt Cas.

„Du solltest das nicht tun.“

„Was sollte ich nicht tun? Denn ich habe keine Ahnung um was es hier eigentlich geht. Keinen blassen Schimmer, ehrlich“

„Das alles.“ Gestikulierend lässt Cas seine Arme rotieren. „ Dieser Aufwand…all das…und jetzt auch noch das Hotel, das ist alles nicht nötig Dean.“

„Ich verstehe nicht Cas. Natürlich ist es nötig. Auch wenn ich mich wiederhole, dass wird nicht in einem Auto passieren Cas. !“ er gluckst ein wenig herum, „wenn du es noch willst.“ Er errötet heftig.

„Dean, du verstehst mich immer noch nicht…hier halt das.“ Castiel drückt dem verdutzten Jäger die eben erstandene braune Papiertüte in die Hand. Verdutzt schaut Dean auf die Papiertüte und dann zu Cas. Gerade noch rechzeitig um mitzubekommen, dass der Engel sich zu einem Kuss herüberlehnt. Zuerst ist es etwas merkwürdig, vielleicht weil die Initiative diesmal von Cas ausgeht, oder weil der Engel so bestimmt ist…so selbstsicher…aber nach ein paar Sekunden ist das Gefühl verschwunden und Dean lässt sich in den Kuss fallen und erwidert ihn leidenschaftlich. Bald schon wird der Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher und gerade als Castiels anfängt seinen Mund mit der Zunge zu erkundigen fühlt Dean ein merkwürdiges ziehen in der Magengegend. Erst hält er es für Erregung oder auch Leidenschaft aber es ist ehr wie beim Achterbahn fahren. Erschrocken öffnet er die Augen und löst sich aus dem Kuss.

Sie sind nicht mehr im Impala. Sie sitzen auf einem Bett. Einem verdammt großen Bett?

„Was zu HÖLLE? CAS? Hast du uns etwa gezappt?.“

„Du hast mich nicht verstanden Dean.“ Der Angel zuckt mit den Schultern. Ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Ohne mich vorzuwarnen? Du weißt wie sehr ich das gezappe hasse!“

„War es denn wirklich so schlimm?“ Castiels grinsen wird noch breiter.

Ungläubig starrt Dean den Engel an. Sarkasmus? Von Cas? Ok mit dem ganzen geküsse, war es wirklich nicht schlimm. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben…so dürfte Cas ihn überall hinzappen. Aber das ist hier nicht der Punkt.

„Woh, das war ja fast lustig, wenn“, Dean hebt den Zeigefinger. „ da nicht das gezappe mit im Spiel wäre.“

„Ich bin bereit mich zu entschuldigen.“ 

Oh Mann, Dean könnte sich wirklich an den fröhlichen, sarkastischen Cas gewöhnen. Und dieses Lächeln erst. Es steht ihm wirklich gut.

„Komm her Mann, bevor ich es bereue.“

Dean lässt die kleine Papiertüte auf dem Nachttisch fallen und zieht Cas am Kragen des Trenchcoats zu sich.

„Ich hoffe die Entschuldigung ist gut. Ich bin nämlich sehr…sehr böse auf dich.“ Flüstert Dean grinsend und küsst den Engel. Dieser erwidert den Kuss mit soviel Leidenschaft, Dean ist sich sicher nie genug davon zu bekommen, wie Cas sich praktisch auf ihn stürzt und seinen Mund in Besitz nimmt. Diese Kraft und Präsenz dieser Hauch von etwas nicht menschlichen…etwas mächtigen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er auf Dominanz abfährt…

Widerwillig löst sich Dean aus dem Kuss.

„So sehr ich deine –Entschuldigung- auch genieße, und obwohl ich Gespräche dieser Art wirklich hasse…ich denke es ist nötig.“

Verwirrt schaut Cas den Menschen an.

„Was ist nötig, Dean.“

Seufzend fährt sich der Jäger durch die Haare.

„Wo fang ich da bloß an? Vielleicht zuerst die einfachen Sachen…Wo zur Hölle sind wir eigentlich Cas? Und weiß jemand, dass wir hier sind? Kann jeden Moment jemand durch die Tür kommen und uns wegen Hausfriedensbruch verhaften? Und Cas, guter Geschmack, ernsthaft. Ich glaube ich war noch nie in einem so sauberen Zimmer. „

Castiel erstarrt für einen Moment sein Blick unfokussiert.

„Cas? Buddy alles in Ordnung? Hey, sag was. Das sollte keine Kritik sein, ehrlich. Die Deko ist vielleicht etwas pompös…aber hey, jedem das seine. “

Plötzlich fokussiert sich Castiels wieder auf Dean.

„Ich entschuldige mich Dean, Ich meinem Eifer uns herzubringen habe ich nicht an ausreichende Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gedacht. Das habe ich jetzt behoben. Wir werden nicht unterbrochen werden. Ich habe das Zimmer bis morgen gebucht. Und wir sind ein paar Meilen außerhalb der Stadt in einem Hotel. Das ist die Präsidentensuite. Ich habe den Raum gecheckt, es ist kein Präsident anwesend, und auch sonst niemand. Dein Auto habe ich verschlossen und es steht noch immer sicher auf dem Parkplatz. Habe ich etwas vergessen?“

„Das hast du alles in ein paar Sekunden erledigt?

„Ich bin ein Äonen altes multidimensionales Wesen. Ich bin der Lage in mehr als einer Bewusstseinsebene zu operieren. Ich bin ein Engel Dean.“

„Ja wie konnte ich das nur vergessen.“

„Ich weiß es nicht Dean.“

„Sarkasmus Cas, vergieß es einfach“, Dean fährt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „ Ok, weiter im Text. Warum hast du uns her gebracht?“

„Ich hielt eine weitere Verschwendung von Zeit und Ressourcen für unangebracht und nicht notwendig.“

„Wohl er Zeit, was Cas.“

„Ich fürchte ich verstehe nicht Dean. Dein Verhalten legt nah, dass du wieder vergessen hattest, dass ich ein Engel bin. Raum und Zeit haben für mich keine Bedeutung. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage meinem Teil zu…diesem…Ereignis beizutragen. Ich dachte du hättest mehr vertrauen in mich Dean.“

„Ok Cas, ist angekommen wirklich. Ich vertraue dir…wirklich. Wir sollten uns den wirklich wichtigen Fragen zuwenden, bevor mich der Mut verlässt.“

„Einverstanden, Dean.“

Dean rückt etwas näher an Castiel heran und legt die Hand auf sein Knie. Er schaut dem Engel tief in die Augen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst? …Mit mir?.“

„Natürlich, Dean. Ich dachte, dass wäre offensichtlich, ich behaupte nicht, dass ich vollständig begreife was „Das“ ist, aber ich vertraue dir Dean. Du bist die einzige Peson im ganzen Universum, zu der ich mich so hingezogen fühle.“

„Ok Cas. Also… Es gibt eine Menge Dinge –unglaublich tolle Dinge- die man machen kann, ohne…richtigen Sex zu haben.“ Dean wird noch eine Spur roter im Gesicht.

„Du meinst ohne Penetration?“

„Ja Cas, ohne …Penetration. Mit was auch immer du dich komfortabel fühlst.“

„Ich denke ich möchte die gesamte Erfahrung. Mit Penetration. Natürlich nur wenn es dir recht ist.“

„Es ist mir recht Cas.“

„In Ordnung, gibt es noch mehr Fragen?“

„Mit Sicherheit. Aber wenn wir noch eine Minute länger reden verliere ich wahrscheinlich die Nerven.“

„Oh, dann sollten wir wohl aufhören zu reden.“ 

Da ist es wieder, diese kleine Lächeln, was Dean schier wahnsinnig macht.  
Der Engel ergreift wieder die Initiative und verwickelt Dean in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Oh verdammt Cas, nur noch eine Sache in Ordnung.“

„selbstverständlich Dean.“

Sacht streichelt Dean mit dem Daumen über Castiels Wange und schaut ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Wenn dir etwas unangenehm ist, oder du aufhören möchtest. Lass es mich sofort wissen. Einverstanden.“

„Das wird nicht passieren Dean.“

„Versprich es mir einfach Castiel.“

„Ich verspreche es Dean.“

„ auch wenn dir etwas zu schnell geht, OK?“

„In Ordnung Dean.“

„Ok.“

„Dean?“

„Ja Cas…“

„Dasselbe gilt für dich in Ordnung?“

„Wie meinst du das Cas?“

„Genau wie du gesagt hast, Dean. Du lässt es mich einfach wissen, wenn dir etwas unangenehm ist, du aufhören möchtest oder etwas zu schnell geht.“

Ein kleines lächeln umspielt Deans Lippen.

„Ich verspreche es, Engel. Und jetzt komm her, genug geredet. Lass uns die Show auf die Bühne bringen. Wir werden auch nicht jünger.“

„ Welche Show Dean?“

„Komm einfach her du Freak. Ich zeig es dir.“

Dean zieht Cas erneut am Kragen des Trenchcoats zu sich. Erneut treffen sich Ihre Lippen.  
Obwohl sie in der letzen Stunde unzählige Küsse geteilt haben, ist die Leidenschaft sofort wieder entfacht. Dean ist selbst überrascht wie leicht es ihm fällt sich bei Cas fallen zu lassen. Er vertraut dem Engel –bedingungslos-.

Vorsichtig fährt Dean mit seinen Händen unter den Trenchcoat. Reflexartig ziehen sich die Bauchmuskeln des Engels unter Deans Berührung zusammen. Langsam wandern die Hände nach oben. An den Schultern angekommen beginnen sie den Trenchcoat von Castiels Körper zu entfernen.  
Dean nutzt sein Körpergewicht um Castiel in eine liegende Position zu bringen. Der Engel lässt sich willig führen. Langsam sinken die beiden auf das große Bett. Ihre Lippen haben sich nicht einmal getrennt. Vorsichtig arrangiert Dean seinen Körper über den von Cas. Er stützt sich mit den Unterarmen ab um Castiel nicht mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht zu belasten. Kurz trennen sich ihre Lippen. Dean wirft einen prüfenden Blick in Castiels Augen, auf der Suche nach Unbehagen oder Zurückweisung. Das einzige was er dort findet ist Erregung und Hingabe…bedingungslose Hingabe.   
Dean kann ein leises Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken und lässt seinen Mund von Castiels Ohr zu seinem Nacken wandern um dort zu knabbern und zu saugen. Der Engel drückt sich im aufstöhnend entgegen und lässt seinen Kopf zur Seite fallen um Dean mehr Spielraum zu geben. Dean Hände fahren über Castiels Körper. Er reibt seine Erregung gegen Cas. Lässt den Engel ohne Worte wissen, dass er genauso erregt ist, wie er.

Castiels Hände haben erneut den Weg unter Deans Shirt gefunden und gleiten über Deans nackte Haut. Diesmal ist der Engel selbstsicher. Er will mehr…mehr Körperkontakt…mehr von Dean.  
Diese Gefühle werden immer intensiver. Es ist wie ein Bedürfnis…ein Zwang…als würde sich jede Zelle…nein jedes Atom, alles in Cas nach Dean verzehren. Das Verlangen nach dem anderen Mann ist so groß, es schmerzt beinah. Dean, der über ihm liegt. Sein Gewicht, seine Berührungen. Sie berühren sich mit ihren ganzen Körpern. Deans Hände, die über seinen ganzen Körper streichen. Sein Mund an seinem Hals. Der rhythmische Druck gegen sein Geschlecht, wenn Dean sich ihm entgegendrückt…und doch ist das alles nicht genug. Ungeduldig versucht Castiels Dean das Shirt samt Ober- und Unterhemd auf einmal über den Kopf zu ziehen. Dean merkt leider zu spät was Cas vorhat, zu abgelenkt ist er von dem Engel unter sich. Und so bleibt Dean, nicht gerade glamourös. in seinen eigenen Klamotten stecken. Die Arme erhoben und den Kopf in 3 Lagen Stoff gefangen. Ungeduldig und leise fluchend versucht er sich aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien. Er richtet sich auf und seine Versuche werden immer unkoordinierter und verzweifelter. Unter all den Stofflagen ist es heiß und stickig außerdem hat er das Gefühl der Sauerstoff wird ihm langsam knapp.

„Cas? Ein bisschen Hilfe wäre nett.“

Castiel richtet sich ebenfalls auf und versucht Dean nun ebenfalls aus seine Klamotten zu befreien.

„Ich weiß nicht wie, Dean.“ Verzweiflung schwingt in Castiels Stimme mit. Als er unkoordiniert an Deans Klamotten herum zerrt. 

„Ummgh, verdammt.“

Es wird immer heißer und unangenehmer in dem Stoff Gefängnis.  
Und auf einmal sind die Kleidungsstücke verschwunden. Nicht entfernt, nein einfach verschwunden. Erleichtert holt Dean tief Luft. Ungläubig starrt er auf seinen nackten Oberkörper und dann in Castiels Augen.

„Hast du gerade meine Sachen weggemojot ?“

„Ich wusste nicht was ich sonst tun sollte Dean.“

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das, dass schummeln ist Cas.“ Völlig unvermittelt bricht Dean in schallendes Gelächter aus und lässt sich neben Castiel fallen. Der Engel starrt ihn verwirrt an. Als Dean ihm aber sein lachendes Gesicht zuwendet muss er ebenfalls lächeln.

„Oh Mann, wir sind schon zwei Spezialisten was Cas?“

Castiel lächelt einfach nur. Dean lacht noch ein paar Sekunden dann zieht er Cas rückartig an seinem weißen Oberhemd zu sich. Als sich ihre Lippen treffen erstirbt Deans Lachen schlagartig. Dean zerrt weiter an Castiels Arm, bis der Engel versteht was Dean will. Vorsichtig lässt er sich über den Körper des Jägers gleiten, bis sie sich wieder von Kopf bis Fuß berühren nur liegt Dean diesmal unter Cas. Und Deans Oberkörper ist nackt. Cas muss sich aus dem Kuss lösen um seinen Blick über den Mann unter sich gleiten zu lassen. 

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?“

„Ja, sehr.“

„Du bist wirklich unglaublich, weißt du das Cas.“

Dean Hände liegen auf seinen Hüften und seine Daumen streichen über die weiche Haut seines Bauches. Plötzlich sind die Hände verschwunden und Cas blickt erschrocken auf. Doch Dean ist mit Castiels Oberhemd beschäftig und löst die kleinen Knöpfen. Aufseufzend lässt Castiel sich etwas nach vorne gleiten um es Dean leichter zu machen, dabei gleiten seine Hände über Deans Oberkörper. Als er über die Brustwarzen fährt erschaudert der Mann unter ihm. Neugierig wiederholt Cas die Aktion und wird mit einem heiseren Aufstöhnen belohnt. Kurz zwingt Dean ihm seine Arme zu strecken um das Oberhemd zu entfernen. Kurz darauf folgt auch das Unterhemd. Schwer atmend wendet sich Cas wieder Dean zu. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen beugt sich der Engel vor bis er sich Augenhöhe mit Deans Brustwarzen befindet. Sachte atmet er dagegen, und beobachtet interessiert wie sich der kleine Knubbel verhärtet und aufrichtet. Seine Zungenspitze schießt hervor und leckt über die verhärtete Brustwarze. Ungehemmt stöhnt der Mann unter ihm auf und drückt ihm sein Becken entgegen. Castiel fühlt deutlich, wie Deans Erektion gegen seine eigene gleitet. Deans Hände wandern über seine, jetzt nackte, Haut. Das ist soviel besser. Deans nackte Haut gegen seine. Castiel lässt der anderen Brustwarze die gleiche Behandlung zukommen. Durch die positive Reaktion des Jägers ermutigt, beginnt er sachte an der Brustwarze zu saugen. Dean reagiert mit heftigen stöhnen, eine Hand klammert sich in Castiels Haare, die andere gleitet über seinen Rücken bis zu seinem Hintern wo sie sanft zudrückt, während Dean sein Becken nach oben schiebt.   
Castiel ist so erregt, er nimmt nicht anderes mehr wahr als den Mann unter sich. Er möchte ihm so nah sein wie nur irgend möglich. Er möchte mehr…soviel mehr. Aber will Dean auch Lust bereiten…ihn befriedigen. 

„Zuviel Klamotten Cas, definitiv zu viel Klamotten Cas…“

Ungeduldig zerrt Dean an seiner Hose. Der Engel braucht einen Moment um zu begreifen was der Jäger von ihm will. Doch anstatt sein Becken anzuheben um Dean zu helfen beugt er sich weiter vor um Dean zu küssen. Er erstickt dessen leisen Protest indem er seine Hand erneut über Deans Brustwarze gleiten lässt.

Und völlig unvermittelt sind sie beide nackt. Ohne störende Stoffschicht berühren sich ihre Erektionen.

„Ernsthaft Cas? Das ist Betrug.“ 

„Es ist effektiv.“

„Aber du hast mir die Überraschung verdorben Cas.“ Dean zieht eine nicht ernstgemeinte Schnute

„Welche Überraschung?…Oh! Ich endschuldige mich Dean. Soll ich unsere Kleidung wieder anbringen“

„Auf keinen Fall Engel! Du gefällst mir genauso wie du bist.“ Dean grinst verschnitzt.

Um seine Worte zu Bestätigen zieht Dean den Engel zu sich herab um ihn erneut zu küssen. Sie küssen und streicheln sich noch einige Zeit. Als Dean unvermittelt seine Beine ein wenig spreizt rutscht Cas noch tiefer zwischen Deans Schenkel und sein erigierter Penis gleitet über Deans heiße Erregung. Gleichzeitig stöhnen sie beide auf. Castiel fühlt den Druck von Deans Händen an seiner Flanke und lässt sich von Dean auf die Seite drehen. Jetzt liegen sie nebeneinander und Castiel vermisst unvermittelt den intensiven Körperkontakt.   
Dean schaut ihm Ernst in die Augen bevor er seinen Blick über Castiels Körper gleiten lässt, dicht gefolgt von seinen Händen.

„Du bist wahrlich ein Engel, Cas. Du bist wunderschön.“

„Natürlich ich bin ein Engel, Dean“

Dean erwidert nichts. Er schenkt dem Engel nur ein scheues lächeln während seine Hände weiter den wundervollen Körper erkunden. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass ein männlicher Körper ihn dermaßen erregen kann. Aber Castiel ist einfach schön. Es fällt ihm einfach kein besseres Wort dafür ein. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Engel unter all den Lagen Stoff so einen athletischen Körper verbirgt.   
Es fühlt sich alles anders an als mit einer Frau. Wo eine Frau weich und rund ist, ist Castiel hart und muskulös. Sein Drei-Tage-Bart kratzt hin und wieder über Deans Gesicht. Seine Haare und Beine sind haarig. Er ist beinah so groß wie Dean. Und natürlich der bedeutende Unterschied. Cas ist ein Mann…mit nun ja männlichen… Teilen? Einem Penis halt. Dean hat noch nie einen anderen erigierten Penis gesehen, von seinem eigenen Mal abgesehen. Endlich befriedigt Dean seine Neugier und lässt seinen Blick auch zu diesem Teil von Cas gleiten.   
Cas ist groß, aber das hatte er ja schon fühlen können. Lang und dick mit einem glänzenden Tropfen an der Spitze ruht er an Castieles Bauch. Er ist beschnitten, eine dicke Vene läuft an der Seite zu der geschwollen Spitze, er ist leicht nach oben gekrümmt. Und er ist wirklich verdammt groß. Langsam lässt Dean seine Hand darauf zu gleiten.

Seine Hand berührt die Erektion des Engels. Dieser zuckt und stöhnt heiser Deans Namen. Ermutigt umfasst Dean Castiels Schaft und bewegt seine Hand langsam auf und ab. Es ist ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl. Cas Penis fühlt sich eigentlich an wie sein eigener…und doch ist es völlig anders. Es unterscheidet sich so grundlegend von Deans bisherigen sexuellen Erfahrungen, die harte Erektion, die sich trotzdem weich anfühlt, der sehr männliche Körper seines Gefährten, der sich mittlerweile vor Lust windet und leicht in Deans Hand stößt. Dean fühlt sich selbst ein wenig wie eine Jungfrau, was er ja streng genommen auch ist, zumindest auf diesem Gebiet.

Schnell findet Dean einen Rhythmus, der dem Engel gefällt. Er verlässt sich einfach auf das, was er bei sich selbst mag. Dean hat seine Hand erst ein paar Mal auf und ab bewegt, aber der Engel scheint völlig die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Fasziniert beobachtet Dean den hemmungslos stöhnenden Mann.   
Castiels Hand hat sich in Deans Oberarm gekrallt, genau da wo er seinen Handabdruck hinterlassen hat. Er drückt so fest zu, dass es sicherlich Spuren hinterlassen wird. Castiel sucht verzweifelt Deans Blick. Endlich reist Dean seinen Blick von Castiels Erregung los und sieht Cas in die Augen. Und was er da sieht lässt ihn erschaudern.   
Castiels Pupillen sind so geweitet, seine Augen erscheinen fast schwarz. Laut stöhnend stößt er immer wieder seine Erregung in Deans Hand. Ein leichter Schauer scheint immer wieder über Castiels Körper zu rasen. Jeder Muskel im Köper des Engels ist angespannt. Deans ist völlig gefangen in Castiels Blick. Er lässt seine Hand noch einmal über Castiels Schaft gleiten, dann fährt er unvermittelt mit seinem Daumen über die Eichel um den Lusttropfen zu verteilen…und das war’s…Castiel kommt laut stöhnend über Deans Hand…heißer Samen schießt plötzlich und unvermittelt über Deans Hand, etwas landet sogar auf seinem Bauch…überrascht zuckt Dean zusammen, aber er fängt sich schnell wieder und bewegt seine Hand weiter…Castiels Hüfte zuckt unkontrolliert und unrhythmisch. Nicht für eine Sekunde unterbricht er den Blickkontakt mit Dean. In seinem Blick liegt etwas so überraschtes, ungläubiges, dass Dean leicht schmunzeln muss.  
Langsam reibt Dean weiter über Castiels Schaft, bis dieser seinen Orgasmus ausgeritten hat.   
Schließlich zieht Cas zitternd Luft ein und lässt seinem Kopf auf Deans Schulter gleiten. Er atmet immer noch schwer. Deans Hand ist immer noch an Castiels Penis. Er hat aufgehört sie zu bewegen…aber er ist irgendwie unwillig den, inzwischen weichen Penis, loszulassen.

„Dean…das war…ich…was?“

„Orgasmus Cas, man nennt es Orgasmus.“ Deans grinsen wird breiter.

Langsam hebt Castiel den Blick und schaut Dean in die Augen. Cas ist so nah. Sein Blick so intensiv und unverhüllt. Dean ist völlig gefangen in dem Anblick des Engels. Das ist sein alter Cas. Sein Freund. Sein Engel. Und er hat ihm gerade zu seinem ersten Orgasmus verholfen.

„Mir war nicht klar, dass es sich so anfühlt…es war so unglaublich intesensiv.“

„ Nun ja, es war dein erster Orgasmus Cas. Es ist normal das es sich intensiv anfühlt.“

Zärtlich küsst Castiel Dean auf die Lippen. 

„Ich danke dir Dean. Nie hätte ich gedacht das menschlich Interaktion so erfüllend sein kann.“

Dean lacht leise auf

„Noch wurde hier gar nichts gefüllt Cas. Und man sagt nicht Interaktion. ughhh“

„In Ordnung Dean.“

Dean lächelt und küsst Dean erneut.

„Ich bin noch lange nicht mit dir fertig Engel.“

„Oh, Ich sollte den Gefallen erwidern oder?“

Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten dreht Cas Dean wieder auf den Rücken. Dabei gleitet Castiels erschlaffter Penis, zu Deans Bedauern, aus seiner Hand. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung bringt sich Cas auf Augenhöhe mit Deans Erektion und ohne zu zögern lässt er sie in seinen Mund gleiten.

„Fuuuuuuuuck, Cas!!!“

Dean wirft den Kopf zurück und stößt unvermittelt sein Becken nach oben. Jeder andere hätte gewürgt, aber der Engel scheint keinen Würgereiz zu haben.

„Ahhh, Ahhhh!!“

Dean kann nur haltlos stöhnen, er lässt seine Hand in Castiels Haare gleiten. Nicht um Cas zu führen aber so fühlt er die Auf- und Ab- Bewegung des Engels noch intensiver. Castiel hat eine Hand zur Hilfe genommen und bewegt sie im gleichen Rhythmus. 

Verdammt das wird nicht lange dauern. Dean hat das Gefühl sich seit Stunden am Rande eines Orgasmus zu befinden und jetzt, wo Cas so hingebungsvoll an seinem besten Stück saugt, wird er nicht mehr sehr lange aushalten. Sein Atem beschleunigt sich immer mehr.

Cas wird deutlich selbstsicherer und lässt zusätzlich seine Zunge über die Unterseite von Deans Penis gleiten. Schließlich fängt er an alle paar aufwärts Bewegungen kurz an der Eichel zu saugen und seine Zungenspitze über den kleinen Spalt gleiten zu lassen.

Der Mann unter seinen Händen stöhnt inzwischen haltlos, immer wieder zuckt sein Becken unwillkürlich leicht nach oben. Eine von Deans Händen hat sich in seinen Haaren verkrallt, die andere krallt sich so fest in das Lacken, die Knöchel treten weiß hervor. Sein Atem kommt jetzt nur noch stoßweise.  
Fasziniert beobachtet Castiel wie der, sonst so beherrschte, Jäger unter seinen Händen die Beherrschung verliert. Ein leichter Schweißfilm hat sich auf Deans Haut gebildet und sein ganzer Körper zittert unrhythmisch.   
Heiße Erregung durchflutet Cas, als ihm klar wird, dass er dafür verantwortlich ist. Dean ist wegen ihm so erregt. Wegen ihm verliert der Mann die Beherrschung. Castiels Penis zuckt interessiert. 

Unvermittelt senkt Dean den Blick und schaut Castiel direkt in die Augen. Cas spürt wie der Penis in seinem Mund noch ein wenig mehr anschwillt.

„Cas, ich…du soll…Ahhhh!!“

Dem Engel ist völlig klar was Dean ihm sagen will. Doch statt sich zurückzuziehen verstärkt er seine Bemühungen. Kräftig saugt er an Deans Eichel, zeitgleich massiert er mit seiner freien Hand vorsichtig seinen Hoden.

„Cas!!“

Laut stöhnend kommt der Jäger in Castiels Mund. Der Engel ist von Intensität der Orgasmus überrascht und schafft es nicht alles herunterzuschlucken. Ein kleines Rinnsal läuft sein Kinn herab.  
Nicht eine Sekunde hat er den Blickkontakt mit seinem Jäger unterbrochen, dass scheint den Höhepunkt noch intensiviert zu haben. Dean wird so mitgerissen von seinem Orgasmus, sein Körper zuckt unkontrolliert. Schließlich muss Dean sich leicht aufrichten und mit seinen Unterarmen abstützen, um Cas nicht vom Bett zu treten.  
Der ist völlig gefangen von dem Anblick, wie Dean Erlösung in seinem Höhepunkt findet. Die weit aufgerissen Augen, die kehligen Geräusche, der immer noch leicht geöffnete Mund, der zitternde Körper unter seinen Händen. Castiel entlässt Deans inzwischen erschlafften Penis aus seinem Mund und lässt seine Hände zärtlich über Deans Körper wandern. Dieser erzittert leicht unter der Berührung. Der Engel ist ganz erfüllt von diesem Gefühl, für das er keinen Namen hat.

Schließlich lässt sich Dean erschöpft in die Laken fallen. Unwillkürlich folgt Castiel Deans Bewegungen, unwillig den Blick –oder Körperkontakt zu lange zu unterbrechen. Vorsicht lässt er sich neben Dean gleiten. Er stützt den Kopf auf seiner Hand ab auf um einen besseren Blick auf seinen Mensche zu haben, die andere Hand nimmt ihre unterbrochene Tätigkeit wieder auf und wandert über Deans Körper. Der starrt unverwandt zur Decke, während sein Köper immer noch unregelmäßig leicht zittert.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Dean?“

Ein leises Lachen ist die Antwort. Dean wendet sich dem Engel zu, ein leises lächeln umspielt seine Lippen.

„Ja Cas, es geht mir gut, Großartig sogar. Du war wirklich unglaublich.“

Ein zarter Rot Ton überzieht Deans Gesicht und seinen Oberkörper.

„Warum ist das so Dean?“

„Was meinst du Cas?“

„Warum bereitet mir dein Höhepunkt genauso viel Vergnügen, wie mein eigener.“

Sanft lächelt Dean seinen Engel an und streichelt mit der Hand über seine Wange. Sie schauen sich tief in die Augen.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau Cas, aber ich glaube, dass es nur dann passiert wenn man seinem Partner wirklich zugetan ist…ihn wirklich mag…und ihm seine Erregung genauso wichtig wie seine eigene.“

„Das ist eine plausible Annahme Dean. Du bist mir sehr wichtig.“

Deans Errötung nimmt eine noch tiefere Rotschattierung an. Leise murmelt er: „ Du mir auch.“

Erneut treffen sich Ihre Lippen zu einem innigen Kuss. Dean fühlt wie der Engel näher an ihn heranrutscht. Schnell wird der Kuss intensiver und Dean spürt wie sein Penis zuckt und versucht sich aufzurichten. Er hatte gerade erst einen , wenn nicht sogar ,den Besten, Orgasmus seines Lebens und er hat noch immer nicht genug? Was macht dieser Engel nur mit ihm. So hat Dean sich noch nie mit einem Partner im Bett gefühlt. Nicht mal als Teenager. Aber Dean war auch noch nie mit jemand im Bett, den er wirklich kannte, geschweige den, der ihm wirklich etwas bedeutet hat…

Castiel ist ein wenig überfordert von den Gefühlen die durch seinen Körper jagen. Er spürt seine Gnade dicht unter seiner Haut brodeln. Als würde sie herausbrechen und seinen Jäger ebenfalls berühren wollen. Was wahrlich eine ungesunde Sache für Dean wäre.   
Er weiß, dass er gerade erst einen Höhepunkt erlebt hat…und doch ist sein Bedürfnis diesem Mann nah sein zu wollen nicht abgeklungen, im Gegenteil. Schwer atmend trennt er sich von Dean und sieht ihm in die Augen.

„Dean, ich verstehe nicht, warum versucht mein Körper eine erneute Erektion zu erzeugen, obwohl ich gerade erst ejakuliert habe.“

Dean muss leise Lachen. Ja so oft wie heute hat er definitiv schon lange nicht mehr gelacht.

„Ich weiß es nicht Cas, aber mein Köper versucht das gleiche.“

„Oh“  
Dean rückt noch etwas näher an Castiel heran um im leise ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Vielleicht sollten wir gemeinsam heraus finden, was es damit auf sich hat.“

„Sehr gerne, Dean.“

Während sie erneut in einem intensiven Kuss versinken, streicht Dean zärtlich über Castiels Körper. Spielerisch knetet er leicht eine von Castiels Pobacken. Was ihm ein kehliges Stöhnen einbringt. In dem Versuch ihm noch näher zu sein, hackt Dean ein Bein über Castiels Hüfte und bringt so Ihre Mitten in direkten Kontakt. Dean spürt das Castiels Penis schon wieder halb hart ist. Verdammtes Engelsmojo.   
Castiel lässt seine Hände über Deans Köper wandern. Jetzt wo der Jäger ein Bein über seine Hüfte gelegt hat, kann er viel mehr von Deans Körper erreichen. Langsam wandert seine Hand von Deans Rücken über seinen Po zu seinem Oberkörper. In der Kniekehle angekommen zeiht Castel leicht an Deans Bein um ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Er lässt seine Hand wieder nach oben wandern. Am Po angekommen mimt er Deans frührer Aktion nach und drückt leicht zu. Auch Castiel wird mit einem erregenden Stöhnen belohnt. Ihr beider Atem hat sich beschleunigt. Der Engel lässt seine Hand weiter über Deans Hintern gleiten, dass neue Terrain erkunden. Vorsichtig lässt er einen Finger in die Spalte zwischen Deans Pobacken gleiten und streicht kurz über seinen Eingang.

Dean zuckt unvermittelt zusammen und löst den Kuss.  
Eschrocken sucht Castiel Blickkontakt mit seinem Jäger.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht.“

„Nein, nicht wirklich…ähm…ich denke ich war nur erschrocken.“

„Erschrocken? Worüber?“

Ein nervöses Lächeln huscht über das hochrote Gesicht des Jägers.

„Ich denke wir haben da eine wichtige Sache ausgelassen…bei unserem klärenden Gespräch.“

„Ich verstehe nicht, Dean.“

Leicht beschämt senkt Dean den Blick um Castiels forschenden Blick auszuweichen. Er holt tief Luft und stößt hastig hervor.

„Top oder Bottom?“

„Ich verstehe diese Referenz nicht Dean.“

„Oh Mann ich werde es doch nicht wirklich für dich aussprechen müssen oder?“

„Ich befürchte schon Dean. Deine Anspielungen sind mir gänzlich unbekannt.“

Unruhig windet sich Dean unter Castiels stechenden Blick. 

„ Ähmm willst du…oder soll ich…oben sein?“

„Da ich nicht weiß welche Stellung angebracht ist, überlasse ich dir gerne die Entscheidung.“

Dean ist langsam leicht verzweifelt und etwas beschämt.

„Nein Cas, nicht die Stellung. Ich will wissen…ob du…in mir sein willst…oder ob du mich in dir haben willst.“

„Oh, ich verstehe. Ich habe keine Präferenz.“

Dean atmet hörbar aus. Erst jetzt fällt ihm auf, dass er den Atem angehalten hat.

„Deiner Vorangegangenen Reaktion entnehme ich, dass dir der Gedanke penetriert zu werden Unbehagen bereitet .Daher wäre es wohl angebracht wenn ich penetriert werde.“

„Ughhh Cas, wir müssen wirklich ernsthaft an deinem Dirty Talk arbeiten.“

Dean lehnt seine Stirn gegen die von Cas, seine Hand wandert in den Nacken des Engels.

„Cas, wir müssen gar nicht davon machen. Niemand zwingt uns. Was wir…ähm gemacht haben war, na ja ziemlich unglaublich. Verdammt, ich…bin echt nicht gut in solchen…Unterhaltungen. Was ich sagen will ist…“

„Dann lass es Dean:“

„Was…?“

„Wenn du nicht gut mit solchen Unterhaltungen bist. Lass es einfach Dean.“

Castiels Hand wandert ebenfalls in Deans Nacken und drückt einen einzeln zärtlichen Kuss auf Deans Stirn.“

„Du musst nicht sprechen Dean.“

Fragend hebt Castiel seine Hand und präsentiert Dean seinen Zeige- und Ringfinger. In den Augen des Jägers steht zunächst Unverständnis, doch dann eröffnet sich ihm langsam was Cas da andeutet, und Erkenntnis spiegelt sich in seinen Blick.

„Du willst meine Gedanken lesen.“

„Nur wenn du es möchtest Dean. Und nur die, die unsere aktuelle Situation betreffen. Ich werde nicht tiefer gehen. Du musst dich lediglich darauf konzentrieren.“

Dean schaut dem Engel tief in die Augen. Castiel hat schon so viel Vertrauen in ihn gesetzt. Er verdient Deans vertrauen. Dean traut seiner Stimme nicht also nickt er lediglich leicht.  
Castiels kühle Fingerspitzen legen sich unmittelbar auf seine Stirn und nach weinigen Sekunden entfernt er sie wieder.  
Dean ist irgendwie enttäuscht. Er hatte angenommen, die Anwesenheit des Engels in seinem Verstand zu fühlen. Aber da ist nichts.  
Castiel hingegen kämpft mit den gebündelten Gedanken, Ängsten und Gefühlen des Jägers. Er hat Schwierigkeiten sie einzuordnen, sie zu bewerten. Verwirrt gleitet Castiels Blick zu Dean  
„Hat es Funktioniert Cas?“

„Ja, Dean.“

Zärtlich gleitet Deans Hand im Nacken des Engels auf und ab.

„Und…?“

„Ich fürchte ich muss dich enttäuschen. Der gewünschte Effekt ist leider nicht eingetreten. Ich bin nicht in der Lage die komplexen Eindrücke zu bewerten. Auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass mir der Akt an sich mir jetzt wesentlich einleuchtender vorkommt. Unser Problem konnte ich leider nicht lösen. Es tut mir leide Dean.“

Dean lächelt seinen Engel leicht an.

„Einleuchtender ja?“

„Ja, ich denke schon.“

„Das ist doch schon mal was. Das erspart uns ein sehr unangenehmes Gespräch über –Vorbereitung-. „ Leicht seufzend drückt Dean einen einzelnen Kuss auf Castiels Lippen.   
„Es heißt aber wohl auch, dass ich jetzt Manns genug sein muss um hier eine Entscheidung zu fällen.“

Dean drückt einen weiteren Kuss auf Castiels Mund und erhebt sich von dem Bett. Nackt wie er ist steuert er zielstrebig das Badezimmer der riesigen Suite an. Verwirrt beobachtet Cas wie Dean den Raum verlässt. Heißt dass, Dean möchte Ihre Aktivitäten nicht fortsetzen. Der Engel spürt einen heißen Stich der Zurückweisung. Doch da kommt Dean schon zurück er reibt sich mit einem nassen Waschlappen über den Bauch. In der anderen Hand hält er einen zweiten, ebenfalls nassen, Waschlappen, welchen er Cas zuwirft. Fragend schaut der Engel zu ihm auf.

Dean deutet auf Castiels Bauch, wo immer noch die „Spuren“ ihrer Aktivitäten sichtbar sind. 

„Besser du wäschst das ab. Wenn das einmal trocknet…glaub mir sehr unangenehm.“

Dean zwinkert Cas zu und lässt sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Während Cas sich reinigt, macht sich Dean an der kleinen braunen Papiertüte aus dem Laden zu schaffen. Er entnimmt den Inhalt –Eine kleine Flasche und eine kleine Packung- und legt sie auf des Bett neben sich. Dann öffnet er die kleine Packung und entnimmt ein kleines viereckiges Paket und legt es ebenfalls neben sich. Cas, der seine Reinigung inzwischen abgeschlossen hat, beobachtet ihn interessiert dabei. Er hört wie Dean tief Luft holt, dann greift er die kleine Flasche und reicht sie Cas. Er schaut dem Engel tief in die Augen, bevor er sich neben Cas auf den Bauch legt, er betet den Kopf in seinen Armen und schaut den Engel erwartungsvoll an. Cas schaut von der Flasche in seiner Hand zu Dean und wieder zurück zu der Flasche. Durch den Blick in Deans Gedanken weiß er genau was Dean von ihm will.

„Bist du dir sicher Dean?“

„Ja bin ich.“

Mit einem letzen Blick in die Augen des Jägers vergewissert sich Cas, dass er es wirklich ernst meint, dann holt er tief Luft und lässt sich in die Lücke zwischen Deans Beinen gleiten.  
Unentschlossen verharrt er einen Moment. 

Unruhig beginnt sich Dean zu bewegen. Castiel erwacht aus seiner Starre und lässt seine Hände über Deans Körper gleiten. Er kennt diesen Körper, er hat ihn Zelle für Zelle wieder zusammengesetzt. Aber ihn wirklich und wahrhaftig zu berühren ist etwas ganz anderes. Castiel verliert sich völlig in dem Gefühl. 

Unermüdlich streichen seine Hände über den Körper von Dean. Castiel hat jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, zu berauschend das Gefühl der warmen Haut unter seinen Finger. Irgendwann jedoch merkt er wie der Jäger sich merklich entspannt, wie jegliche Anspannung aus seinem Körper weicht. Langsam beugt sich Cas nach vorne und verteilt zusätzlich kleine leichte Küsse auf Deans Haut. Diesem entfährt ein wolliges entspanntes seufzen und er scheint noch tiefer, noch entspannter in die Kissen zu sinken. 

Noch nie in seinem Leben ist Dean so behandelt worden, als wäre er zerbrechlich und wertvoll. So …geliebt?  
Immer wider fahren Castiels Hände über Deans Rücken, seine Arme, Seinen Po. Als Cas erneut vorsichtig seinen Finger zwischen Deans Pobacken gleiten lässt zuckt dieser nur leicht zusammen und entspannt sich sofort wieder. Cas lässt seinen Finger mehrfach über den festen Muskelring gleiten. Er beugt sich vor und verteilt kleine leichte Küsse auf Deans Pobacken. Erneut seufzt Dean entspannt auf. Als Cas merkt das der feste Muskel leicht nachzugeben scheint greift er nach dem Fläschchen mit dem Gleitmittel und gibt etwas davon auf seine Finger. Er reibt sie leicht aneinander um es etwas anzuwärmen, dann lässt er seine nun befeuchteten Finger über Deans Muskelring gleiten, wieder zuckt der Jäger leicht zusammen um sich dann sofort wieder zu entspannen. Mit dem Daumen verteilt Castiel das Gleitgel um Deans Öffnung herum. Immer wieder reibt er mit leichtem Druck darüber, damit sich Dean an das Gefühl gewöhnen kann. Dieser ist nach wie vor völlig entspannt und seufzt nur hin und wieder leicht auf. Seine Atmung hat sich allerdings etwas beschleunigt. Ohne seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen gibt der Engel erneut Gleitgel auf seinen Zeigefinger, während sein Daumen weiterhin sachte den Schließmuskel massiert führt Cas vorsichtig den Zeigefinger seiner andern Hand ein, nur ein paar Zentimeter. Doch diesmal spürt Cas deutlich wie sich Dean verkrampft. Beruhigend fährt er mit seiner Hand über Deans Seite.

„Alles Ok? Soll ich aufhören? 

Dean schüttelt den Kopf. Also lässt Castiel seinen Finger wo er ist und streichelt weiter über Deans Seite und Rücken. Es dauert diesmal deutlich länger bis der Jäger sich entspannt. Doch schließlich merkt Castiel wie sein Finger ohne sein zutun etwas tiefer in Dean eindringt. Castiels fast völlig vergessener Penis beginnt sich bei diesem Anblick rapide mit Blut zu füllen und heiße Erregung jagt durch seinen Körper. Ihm entweicht ein hilfloses stöhnen.  
Vorsichtig schiebt er seinen Finger tiefer in Dean, bis er schließlich vollständig in seinem Jäger verschwunden ist. Er bewegt den Finger nicht. 

„Ok?“ Castiels Stimme ist noch heisere als sonst. 

Ein einzelnes kurzes nicken ist die einzige Antwort die er bekommt. Langsam beginnt er den Finger zu bewegen. Diesmal verkrampft sich Dean nicht. Nach einiger Zeit spreizt er sogar seine Beine etwas. Sein Atmen geht jetzt deutlich schneller. Aus dem seufzen ist definitiv ein stöhnen geworden. 

Leider hat Cas in dieser Position keinen Zugang zu Deans Penis, der zwischen Bauch und Matratze gefangen ist. Kurz entschlossen streicht Cas deshalb über Deans Hoden. Dean stöhnt überrascht auf und drückt sich Cas entgegen. Dabei hebt er seinen Bauch etwas an. Cas nutzt die Chance und greift unter Dean um an seinen Penis zu kommen. Zärtlich streicht er über das sich erhärtende Organ, während sein Finger sich weiter in Dean bewegt. Schnell schnauft Dean von der Anstrengung sich so aufrecht zu halten. langsam zieht er seine Beine unter den Oberkörper, um seine zitternden Bauchmuskeln zu entlasten, dadurch streckt er seinen Hintern weiter in Castiels Richtung. Elegant folgt der Engel Deans Bewegung. Er spreizt seine Beine noch ein wenig weiter. Dean Oberkörper ruht immer noch entspannt auf der Matratze, während sich sein Unterkörper aufgerichtet hat um Castiel Zugang zu gewähren. Wäre er nicht so erregt, würde Dean diese Position sicherlich entwürdigend finden. Castiel bringt der Anblick schier um den Verstand.

Der Anblick des erregten Mann unter seinen Händen. Sein Finger der langsam immer wieder in Deans Körper stösst. Deans Körper scheint Castiels Finger förmlich einzusaugen. Der Gedanke seinen Finger durch seinen Penis zu ersetzen lässt Cas leise wimmern.  
Er beschleunigt sein Tempo und reibt nun fest über Deans inzwischen vollständig erregierten Penis. Haltlos stöhnt dieser auf und schiebt sich Cas entgegen. Der Engel nutz die Chance um einen zweiten Finge in Dean zu versenken. Diesmal gleitet er ohne Widerstand bis zum Anschlag hinein. Während er weiter über Deans Schaft streift, beginnt er seine Finger in Deans Hintern zu drehen und zu spreizen um ihn weiter zu dehnen. Plötzlich zuckt Dean wie vom Blitz getroffen zusammen und schreit auf. Sofort will Castiel seine Finger aus Dean entfernen. Doch dieser stoppt den Engel.

„Mach das noch mal…“

Cas ist verwundert und schiebt seine Finger erneut tief in den Jäger. Wieder schreit Dean auf.

„Ja, genau da!“

Prostata! denkt Castiel plötzlich, ich habe seine Prostata getroffen. Castiels Erregung wird von dem sich unter ihm windenden Mann nur noch weiter angefacht. Und es kostet all seine Willenskraft sich nicht sofort in dem Jäger zu versenken.

Als er das nächste Mal Deans Prostata trifft nutzt er die Gelegenheit um einen dritten Finger einzuführen. Diesmal trifft er auf Widerstand. Dean gibt einen kleinen Schmerzenslaut von sich. Der Muskel um Castiels Finger verkrampft sich plötzlich. Castiel verharrt bewegungslos, während der Jäger unter seinen Händen mit dem brennenden Druckgefühl kämpft. Dean richtet nun auch seinen Oberkörper auf und ist jetzt auf allen vieren vor Cas. Er versucht ruhig und kontrolliert zu atmen, dabei wiegt er seinen Oberkörper leicht von einer Seite auf die andere. Castiel erwacht aus seiner Starre und beginnt die Hand an Deans Penis wieder zu bewegen, währen die andere weiterhin bewegungslos bleibt. Dean gibt einen engagierenden Laut von sich. Langsam aber sicher beginnt Dean sich zu entspannen, er konzentrisiert sich ganz auf das Gefühl von Castiels Hand an seinem Penis, er versucht das brennen in seinem Hintern völlig auszublenden und sich zu entspannen. Er zwingt sich tief ein und aus zu atmen. Cas Hand an seinem Penis fühlt sich gut an, sehr gut. Irgendwo im Hintergrund merkt Dean wie das brennen langsam abklingt. Vorsichtig bewegt er sich gegen Castiels Hand. Oh…hmm…das ist gut. Er wird mutiger und schiebt sich Cas jetzt auffordern entgegen, will ihm zum weitermachen animieren. Schnell begreift der Engel was Dean will und beginnt seine Finger vorsichtig zu bewegen. Diesmal trifft er auf keinen Widerstand. Er bewegt nun drei Finger rhythmisch in Dean und der Anblick bringt ihn fast um den Verstand. Der feuchte enge Muskel um sein Finger, Der Anblick des leicht geröteten Eingang, der haltlos stöhnende, sich windende Mann…es ist zuviel für den unerfahrenen Engel, sein Herz schlägt wie wild in seiner Brust, ein leises kribbeln scheint unermüdlich über seine Haut zu rasen. Sein Kopf fühlt sich leicht an, er kann nur an den Mann unter seinen Händen denken. 

„Dean…ich bitte…?“

Dean dreht seinen Kopf um Castiel in die Augen zu sehen. Er ist leicht errötet

„Ich denke ich bin bereit für dich Engel.“

Vorsichtig entfernt Cas seine Finger aus Dean. Dieser dreht sich herum und richtet sich auf seinen Knien auf um Cas innig zu küssen. Selbstsicher gleitet seine Hand zu Castiels Penis und pumpt ihn ein paar Mal. Der Engel stöhnt in den Kuss und schiebt sich Dean entgegen.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen…ich würde dir dabei gerne in die Augen schauen.“

Castiel kann nur nicken.

„Also dann…“

Sachte navigiert er den Engel auf seinen Rücken um sich dann in seinem Schoß niederzulassen. Er greift nach dem Gleitgel und dem Kondom als er plötzlich Castiels Hand seinem Handgelenk spürt.

„Ist das wirklich notwendig?“ 

Castiel deutet auf das Kondom. Dean denkt kurz nach und lässt das Kondom mit einem Schulterzucken fallen. Er ist gesund und Castiel ein Engel, der weder krank werden noch Krankheiten weitergeben kann. Stattdessen öffnet er die Gleitgeltube und gibt eine großzügige Menge auf seine Handfläche. Er richtet sich leicht auf und greift hinter sich um das Gel auf Castiels Glied zu verteilen. Schwer atmend blickt der Engel zu seinem Jäger auf.

„Ich habe so was noch nie gemacht…ich muss das langsam machen. In Ordnung.“

„Natürlich Dean.“ 

Castiels Hände streicheln sanft über Deans Hüfte, wie um ihn zu ermutigen. Cas spürt wie Dean seinen Penis an seinem Eingang postiert und ihn immer wieder darüber gleiten lässt. Dean lehnt sich leicht nach vorne und stützt sich mit einer Hand auf Castiels Brust ab um mehr Spielraum zu haben. Er holt tief Luft.

Als er mit Cas in den Strip Club gezerrt hat, hätte er sich nie träumen lassen, dass er hier Enden würde: Sekunden davor sich Castiels harten Penis in den Hintern einzuführen. Selbst nachdem sie angefangen haben sich zu küssen, hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, nicht mal als sie schon nackt zusammen im Bett lagen und Dean Castiel zum Orgasmus gebracht hatte. Er hatte wie selbstverständlich angenommen, dass er den –aktiven- Part übernehmen würde  
Irgendwo zwischen dem Blow Job und dem Gedanken lesen, hat Dean sich anders entschieden, einfach so…  
Warum hat er seine Meinung geändert?

Vielleicht war es Cas, der trotz seiner Unerfahrenheit nicht eine Sekunde gezögert hat Deans Penis in den Mund zu nehmen. Blow Jobs sind wohl ehr kein Anfänger Stoff, trotzdem hat sich der Engel darauf eingelassen und das obwohl Dean es gar nicht von ihm verlangt hat.

Oder lag es daran, dass Cas bereit war den passiven Part zu übernehmen? Nur weil er Deans Unbehagen gespürt hat?

Irgendwo in Deans Hinterkopf taucht der Gedanke auf, dass es Cas erstes Mal ist…vielleicht aber auch sein letztes Mal. Der Engel soll in dieser Nacht keinen Schmerz, oder Unbehagen empfinden...Er hat bereits genug Schmerz erlebt…das haben sie beide…

Zumindest weiß Dean, wie es sich anfühlt der aktive Part zu sein, er weiß was er Cas schenkt…wie der passive Partner sich fühlt weiß er nicht…zumindest nicht aus erster Hand. Also:>> better safe than sorry<>Liebe<<

 

Morgen… wenn die Sonne aufgeht und die Realität sie einholt, wird er dieses Gefühl wieder fest in seinem Herzen verschließen… damit er weitermachen kann…aber jetzt, hier und heute, wird er es ausleben…und wenn es nur dieses eine Mal ist…

Der Engel hat ihn wirklich um den Verstand gebracht. In der besten nur möglichen Weise. Als Dean Castiel das Gleitgel in die Hand drückte hatte er sich innerlich gewappnet. Auf Hektik, Schamvolles suchen, Unbehagen, aber auch auf Schmerzen. Aber das sollte Castiels Nacht sein…er war bereit es auszuhalten, es hinzunehmen, für Castiel…und dann…dann hat Castiel nichts von all dem getan.

Er hat Dean gestreichelt…eine Ewigkeit lang…so lange bis Dean seine Sorgen vergessen und sich ganz dem Gefühl von Castiels Händen hingegeben hat. Er hat ihn geküsst, ganz langsam und leicht…zärtlich ohne Hast. Und Dean hat sich entspannt, er hat einfach nur noch gefühlt. Als er schließlich Castiels Finger an seinem Hintern fühlt zuckt er nur kurz zusammen. Als Castiel das Gleitgel verteilt zuckt er nur noch wegen der Kälte. Es fühlt sich überraschend gut an, dort berührt zu werden. Irgendwie verboten…aber gut. Deans Herz schlägt immer schneller, er weiß was jetzt kommen muss und bei alles Entspannung, er ist trotzdem nervös. Castiels Finger durchstößt seinen Muskelring und er kann nicht anders als sich anzuspannen.

„Alles in Ordnung ? Soll ich aufhören? Dean?“

Er traut seiner Stimme nicht, also schüttelt er nur leicht den Kopf.

Cas streichelt so lange über Deans Körper, bis er sich wieder entspannt. Diesmal dauert es deutlich länger Als er es schließlich schafft sich zu entspannen spürt er ganz deutlich wie Castiels Finger etwas tiefer in ihn sinkt. Er fühlt sich merkwürdig erotisch an. Der Engel scheint es sein Gefühl zu teilen, denn er stöhnt dunkel auf und versenkt seinen Finger ganz langsam bis zu Anschlag in Dean.

-so da wären wir also- denkt Dean unvermittelt,- du hast einen Finger im Arsch-   
Er muss grinsen.

„Ok?“ Cas Stimme ist noch heiserer als sonst

Erneut gibt Dean mit einem Nicken seine Zustimmung.  
Langsam beginnt Cas seinen Finger in Dean zu bewegen. Das ist…komisch. Aber nicht schmerzhaft. Dean versucht einfach weiter entspannt zu bleiben. Er spreizt sogar seine Beine etwas um Cas zu ermutigen. Doch dann spürt er plötzlich Castiels Hand von hinten über seinen Hoden streichen.

Oh ja, das ist vertrautes Terrain, DAS! fühlt sich gut an, mehr. Dean hebt sein Becken an und drückt sich Cas entgegen. Und oh JA! Castiels Hand an seinem Schwanz, DAS ist richtig gut innerhalb weniger Sekunden hat sich sein Penis vollständig erhärtet. Dean konzentriert sich völlig auf dieses Gefühl. All zu bald wird ihm die Haltung aber unbequem und er beginnt langsam seine Beine unter den Oberkörper zu ziehen. Elegant folgt Cas seiner Bewegung. Seinen Oberkörper belässt er auf der Matratze. Für einen Augenblick fühlt sich Dean seltsam entblößt in der neuen Position. Dann hört er Cas in seinem Rücken erregt aufkeuchen und die Hand an seinem Penis nimmt an Fahrt auf. Davon angespornt spreizt Dean sogar seine Beine noch weiter. Langsam fühlen sich die Finger in seinem Hintern gar nicht mehr so komisch an. Kurz nimmt der Druck zu. Erst als der Der Druck mal zu und dann wieder ab nimmt, realisiert Dean, dass Cas einen zweiten Finger eingeführt hat…es dauert einen Moment bis Dean erkennt, dass Cas seine Finger spreizt und dreht. Er bereitet Dean jetzt wirklich ernsthaft vor…es fühlt sich irgendwie …gut an. In Kombination mit Cas Hand an seinem Penis, sogar sehr gut. Dean stöhnt mittlerweile haltlos und windet sich unter Cas Händen. Er schiebt sich Cas sogar entgegen.  
Plötzlich schießt, fast schon schmerzhaft, heiße, spitze Erregung durch Dean. Er schreit auf. Erschrocken will Cas seine Finger aus Dean entfernen. NEIN,NEIN!

„Mach das noch mal..“

Cas ist verwundert und schiebt seine Finger erneut tief in den Jäger. Wieder schreit Dean auf.

„Ja, genau da!“

OH MANN, Cas hat seine Prostata gefunden. Wie konnte Dean nur so alt werden ohne davon zu wissen. Unglaublich. Immer wieder trifft der Engel seine Prostata. SOOOOO GUT!

Diesmal merkt Dean es deutlich als Cas den nächsten Finger einführt…es brennt…die Dehnung ist einfach zu viel. Dean stöhnt leicht gequält auf und gegen seinen Willen verkrampft er sich. Castiel verharrt bewegungslos. Dean kämpft gegen das brennen an, versucht seine Muskeln zu entspannen. Ohne Erfolg. Er erhebt sich auf alle viere und beginnt leicht den Oberkörper zu schaukeln. Die Bewegung hilft. Der Druck lässt etwas nach. Er zwingt seine hektische Atmung in einen ruhigeren Rhythmus. Langsam ebbt das brennen ab. Castiel fängt wieder an Deans vergessenen Penis zu massieren und Dean vergisst seinen Hintern kurzfristig. Als er sich das nächste Mal auf Castiels Finger in seiner Öffnung konzentriert ist das unangenehme brennen fast abgeklungen. Probehalber schiebt sich Dean leicht gegen Cas, versenkt damit auch den dritten Finger vollständig in seinem Körper. HMM ja- nicht schlecht. Etwas mehr…immer auffordernder drückt sich Dean gegen seinen Engel, bis dieser die Botschaft versteht und seine Finger wieder in Dean bewegt. Immer mal wieder trifft der Engel seine Prostata, und dazu die Hand an seinem besten Stück. OH JA!

Dean ist wie berauscht. Er begibt sich völlig in Castiels Hände.   
Als er den nächsten klaren Gedanken fassen kann sitzt er schon im Schoß seines Engels und führt dessen befeuchteten Schwanz über seine gedehnte Öffnung. 

„Ich habe so was noch nie gemacht…ich muss das langsam machen. In Ordnung.“

„Natürlich Dean.“ ^

Castiels Hände streichen zärtlich über seine Hüftknochen. Wie verrückt hämmert Deans Herz in seiner Brust. So nervös war er beim Sex schon lange nicht mehr…vielleicht sogar noch nie.  
Er stützt sich mit einer Hand auf Castiels Brust ab. Gut das er keine Angst haben muss seinen Übermenschlich starken Partner zu zerquetschen. Seine andre Hand lässt Castiels Penis immer wieder über seine Öffnung gleiten. Cas ist echt verdammt groß…

Dean nimmt all seinen Mut zusammen und versucht Castiels Eichel einzuführen. Er erhöht langsam den Druck, aber Castiels Eichel rutscht ab. Er versucht es erneut und wieder gleitet die Eichel im entscheiden Moment ab. Die Laken rascheln und das Bett knarrt leise als Dean Frustriert aufstöhnt und sich neu über Cas arrangiert um einen erneuten Versuch zu starten. 

Da spürt er plötzlich Castiels Hand an seiner. Verwundert schaut er dem Engel in die Augen. Liebevoll lächelt ihn dieser an und schiebt Deans Hand weiter nach oben, bis sie kurz unter Castiels Eichel ruht. Castiels eigene Hand gleitet nach unten um seinen Penis an der Wurzel zu fassen. OK- denkt Dean versuchen wir es. Langsam erhöht er den Druck und diesmal entgleitet ihm der Penis nicht. Er spürt wie sich der Druck gegen seinen Muskelring verstärkt. OK diesmal wirklich. 

Ein leichter Schweißfilm hat sich auf seiner Haut gebildet, er versucht sich nicht zu verkrampfen. Er erinnert sich, dass als er sich entspannt hat Castiels Finger wir von selbst hinein geglitten sind. Er atmet tief ein und aus. Tief schaut er Cas in die Augen. Und da! Wirklich! Dean spürt wie etwas leicht nachgibt, er erhöht den Druck. Zurück bleibt ein Druckgefühl- nicht wirklich unangenehm. Er versucht es erneut tief ein und aus. Tatsächlich wieder spürt Dean, dass etwas nachgibt und lässt sich wieder etwas mehr in Castiels Schoß nieder. Das Druckgefühl bleibt jetzt.   
Dean ist von all dem ein wenig überfordert. Er fixiert seinen Blick auf den Verschnörkelten Kopfteil des Bettes und versucht sein wild klopfendes Herz unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Als er seinen Blick wieder Cas zu wendet ist er überrascht den Engel in Ekstase vorzufinden. Der Engel hat die Augen und Lippen fest zusammengepresst unruhig wirft er seinen Kopf von einer auf die andere Seite. Seine Hände krallen sich schon fast schmerzhaft in Deans Hüfte.

Erst jetzt stellt Dean fest, dass die Hand des Engels an seinem Penis verschwunden ist und das ist auch der Grund für Castiels Zustand. Dean hat geschafft Die Eichel komplett einzuführen. Und Cas scheint all seine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen zu müssen um nicht den Rest der Länge auf einmal n Dean zu versenken. Ein kleines Grinsen schleicht sich auf Deans Lippen. Vorsichtig versucht er noch mehr von Cas in sich aufzunehmen. Cas stöhnt heiser auf und seine Hüfte zuckt leicht nach oben. OH.. Dean ist beflügelt von dem neuen Machtgefühl und versucht direkt noch weiter auf Cas Schaft hinabzugleiten. OH HNNG das war zu viel ein leichtes brennen breitet sich in Deans Hintern aus… Castiel öffnet seine Lustverhangen Augen.

„Dean..“

Dean versucht tiefer zu sinken aber Castiels Schwanz will einfach nicht weiter in ihn gleiten. Hilflos starrt er in Castiels Augen.  
Einige lange Momente verharrt Dean einfach so, halb auf Castiels Schaft gepfählt mit langsam zitternden Beinmuskeln und einfach in Castiels Augen starrend. Das brennen nimmt zu und es fängt wirklich an zu schmerzen. Dean beisst die Zähne zusammen, er kann das…für Cas. Erneut versucht er Cas weiter in sich aufzunehmen. Diesmal schießt heißer Schmerz durch seine Körper. Castiels Hände haben wieder angefangen über Deans Körper zu gleiten. 

Der Druck wird einfach zu viel für den Engel Vorsichtig zieht er sich etwas aus Dean zurück um dann vorsichtig wieder hineinzugleiten. Aber er stößt auf Widerstand. Deans Körper zuckt und verkrampft sich. Erneut entweicht Dean ein leiser Schmerzenslaut. Er sucht Deans Blick. Seine Augen sind fest zugepresst, seine Lippen nur ein schmaler Strich, so fest presst Dean sie zusammen. Da bemerkt Cas, dass Deans Beine zittern, eigentlich zittert er am ganzen Körper. Er hat eindeutig Schmerzen. 

Castiel fühlt einen unangenehmen Stich in der Magengegend. Er bereitet ihm Unwohlsein, sogar Schmerzen. Aber am schlimmsten ist, dass Dean willig scheint Schmerzen zu ertragen, damit er Lust empfinden kann.  
Castiel trifft eine Entscheidung. Sein Griff um Deans Hüften verstärkt sich und er zieht sich vorsichtig aus Dean zurück. Überrascht öffnet dieser die Augen und sucht Blickkontakt mit Castiel. Dieser streichelt zärtlich über Deans Haut.

„So Funktioniert es nicht Dean.“

Beschämt senkt Dean den Blick.

„Ich weiß…es tut mir Leid Cas.“

Castiels Hände streichen fest über Deans Haut.

„Das sollte es nicht, Dean. Das war die wundervollste…intensivste Nacht meiner gesamten Existenz.“

„Aber…ich“, seufzend fährt sich Dean durch die Haare, er wollte Cas so viel geben, aber er hat versagt „…ich wollte es wirklich Cas.“ 

Castiel lächelt ihm warm an und dirigiert Deans Körper neben seinen. Das fühlt sich deutlich besser an. Eine Weile liegen sie einfach da. Auf der Seite, sich tief in die Augen blickend, ruhelos streichen ihre Hände über die Haut des jewals anderen. Sie tauschen leichte, zärtliche Küsse aus. Deans Hand gleitet zu Castiels Wange und bleibt dort liegen. Tief schaut er dem Engel in die Augen. Ein kleiner Knoten scheint sich in seiner Kehle zu bilden. Die Gefühle für den Mann an seiner Seite scheinen ihn fast zu erdrücken. Er schluckt 

„Ich will es noch immer, Cas…nur wenn du es auch willst, ich…würde es gerne…noch mal? Versuchen…“ zum Ende hin wird seine Stimme immer leiser bis sie fast nur noch ein flüstern ist.

Zärtlich blickt Castiel Dean an.

„Alles was du willst Dean. Aber ich will dir keine Schmerzen bereiten.

„Hmm…“

Keiner scheint zu wissen was er sagen soll. Eine bedrückende Stille legt sich über den Raum. Die Stille dauert schon einige Minuten an, als Dean sich hörbar räuspert.

„Also…“

Castiel unterbricht ihn.

„Vertraust du mir, Dean?“

„Mit meinem Leben.“

Ein wohliges Kribbeln rauscht bei Deans Worten durch seinen Körper.

„Dann vertrau mir.“

Castiel richtet seinen Oberkörper auf und lässt seine Hand mit sanftem Druck über Deans Rücken fahren, um ihn dazu zu bewegen sich auf den Bauch zu legen. Nach kurzem Zögern gibt Dean nach und lässt sich in eine liegende Position leiten.

Cas positioniert sich über ihn. Ein Bein auf jeder Seite seiner Hüfte. Er beugt sich vor und lässt dabei seine Hände über Deans Seiten gleiten. Er spürt wie der Jäger tief ausatmet.

„Ist das in Ordnung, Dean? Ich hatte das Gefühl in dieser Position ist es dir leichter gefallen dich zu entspannen. Ich weiß du wolltest mich dabei ansehen, aber…“

Dean unterbricht ihn mit einem leisen Lachen.

„Du hast recht, Cas. Entspannung ist wichtiger.“ Er dreht seinen Kopf um Cas anzusehen er lacht immer noch leise. 

„Habe ich etwas Komisches gesagt, Dean?“

Dean dreht seinen Körper unter Cas so, dass er auf dem Rücken liegt und er Castiel richtig ansehen kann.

Warm lächelt er den Engel an.

„Nein, hast du nicht. Es ist nur…ich wollte irgendwie nicht, nun ja, die Kontrolle abgeben.“  
Castiel setzt an etwas zu sagen, aber Dean bringt ihn mit einem Finger auf seinem Lippen und einem leichten Kopfschütteln zum schweigen.

„Ich weiß Cas. Ich vertraue dir Ok.   
Mir ging nur gerade durch den Kopf, dass es alles ganz anders gelaufen ist, als ich es geplant hatte. Es sollte…nun ja, alles etwas reibungsloser ablaufen.“ Er zwinkert dem Engel zu.

„Es macht mir nicht aus, Dean.“

„Mir auch nicht Cas…mir auch nicht…“

Er lächelt dem Engel aufmunternd zu und dreht sich erneut unter Cas um. Er schiebt dem Engel, leicht auffordernd, sein Becken entgegen.

„Lassen wir es einfach passieren Cas, In Ordnung?“

„Natürlich, Dean.“

 

Castiel streicht liebevoll über Deans Seiten. Wie schon zuvor gibt er sich ganz dem Gefühl der warmen Haut unter seinen Händen hin. Unermüdlich fahren seine Hände über jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er erreichen kann. Er geht völlig in dem Gefühl, des sich langsam unter seinen Händen entspannenden Jäger, auf. 

Dean durchzuckt kurz der Gedanke, dass er derjenige sein sollte, der sich um Cas kümmert. Immerhin ist es sein erstes Mal und nicht seins…obwohl irgendwie ja schon. Kurz meldet sich die Angst, dass Cas die Kontrolle verlieren könnte, ihn verletzen könnte. Er muss Cas vertrauen. Er vertraut Cas. Also wird er sich entspannen, er wird die Kontrolle abgegeben und sich an seinen eigenen Rat halten. >>Es einfach passieren lassen<<

Als Castiel vorsichtig einen Finger in Dean einführt zuckt er nicht mal zusammen. Im Gegenteil er stöhnt auf und drückt sich Cas entgegen. Natürlich braucht er keine weitere Vorbereitung. Castiel hat ihn wirklich genügend gedehnt. Der Engel will wohl nur auf Nummer sicher gehen. Ohne Problem kann Cas alle drei Finger in Dean einführen. Er geht sicher Deans Prostata ein paar Mal zu treffen. Deans kehliges aufschreien ist Musik in seinen Ohren. Vorsichtig entfernt er seine Finger aus Dean. 

Zu seinem eigenen Beschämen stellt Dean fest, dass er einen Protestlaut von sich gibt und sich Cas entgegen schiebt. Die fehlenden Finger hinterlassen ein unangenehm leeres Gefühl in Dean. Er hört die Kappe der Gleitgeltube klicken und seine Nerven melden sich. Er ist wirklich nervös. Erstaunlicher Weise hilft es wirklich, dass er liegt, es fällt ihm wesentlich leichter sich in dieser Position wieder zu entspannen. Er spürt wie sich Cas über ihn beugt und wieder fahren seine Hände liebevoll über Deans Haut. Langsam lässt Cas sich auf seinen Ellenbogen nieder und liegt nun Praktisch auf Dean ohne ihn mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht zu belasten.

Das fühlt sich erstaunlich nett an, dieses Gewicht auf seinem Rücken. Castiel verteilt kleine Küssen auf Deans Nacken und Rücken. Dann greift er mit der rechten Hand nach Deans und hält sie fest. Oh…das stellt irgendwas mit ihm an. Deans Körper kribbelt unkontrolliert. Cas flüstert leise in Deans Ohr.

„Du sagst mir sofort wenn ich aufhören soll, In Ordnung Dean?“

Dean schafft es zu nicken und leicht Cas Hand zu drücken. Sein Herz schlägt wie wild und seine Atmung beschleunigt sich. Castiel verlagert sein Gewicht und Dean hört die Laken rascheln. Und dann spürt er wie Cas Penis langsam über seinen Eingang gleitet. Immer wieder reibt Cas seinen Penis über Deans Eingang mit nur leichtem Druck, zu wenig um den Muskelring wirklich zu durchstoßen. Es ist ein merkwürdig erotisches Gefühl und Dean schiebt sich Cas leicht entgegen und drückt auffordern seine Hand. Er ist bereit. 

Cas erhöht den Druck und die Spitze seines Penis verschwindet in Dean. Der Engel kann ein kehliges aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Dean stöhnt ebenfalls und drückt wieder auffordernd die Hand seines Engels. Aber Cas schiebt sich nicht wie erwartet tiefer in Dean. Er zieht sich ein wenig aus Dean zurück um dann sofort wieder hineinzugleiten. Unglaublich langsam und vorsichtig. Immer wieder penetriert der Engel Dean lediglich mit seiner Penisspitze. Es ist ein unglaublich erotisches Gefühl. 

Schließlich übt Cas in der Vorwärtsbewegung etwas mehr Druck aus und sinkt etwas tiefer in Dean hinein. Dean kann deutlich spüren, wie der Druck zunimmt, als der Engel ihn mit seinem Penis weiter dehnt. Aber anders als beim letzten Mal spürt er diesmal keine Schmerzen. Es drückt lediglich etwas. 

Cas bewegt sich langsam weiter in Dean. Er kann sein erregtes Stöhnen jetzt nicht mehr unterdrücken. Dean fühlt sich unglaublich gut an. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich etwas so gut anfühlen kann. Es fühlt sich sogar besser an als sein erster Orgasmus…So warm, eng und feucht…es erinnert ihn wage an das Gefühl von Deans Hand an seinem Penis nur viel intensiver. Cas muss seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um nicht brutal in den Mensche zu stoßen. Er will alles von Dean spüren…aber Dean vertraut ihm, er hat sich Cas anvertraut, er verlässt sich daraus, dass Cas ihm keine Schmerzen breiten wird. Als Cas das nächste Mal mehr Druck ausübt um weiter in Dean einzudringen muss er innehalten, etwa zu hälfte in Dean versenkt.

Dean wird unruhig. Er merkt, dass der Engel tiefer in ihn eingedrungen ist, dann aber innehält. Er hat keine Schmerzen und will Cas gerade auffordern weiterzumachen. Als der Engel über ihm zu zittern beginnt. Fest drückt er Deans Hand und Stöhnt langgezogen auf. Dean spürt wie er ein paar kleine unrhythmische Stöße vollführt. Fasziniert stellt er fest, dass Cas Penis in ihm weiter anzuschwellen scheint…und auf einmal fühlt er Wärme…in sich. Es dauert ein paar Sekunden bis Dean begreift, dass Cas eine Art >>halben Orgasmus hatte<>Ich habe einen Schwanz im meinem Arsch<< realisiert Dean plötzlich, gefolgt von einem kurzen Gefühl der Panik >> Dean Winchester, der Frauenheld lässt sich in den Arsch ficken.<<  
Aber als Cas beginnt kleine Küsse auf seiner Schulter zu verteilen wirft Dean seine letzen bedenken über Board. Jetzt zählt nur das hier und jetzt.

Er hat mit Schmerzen oder zumindest Unbehagen gerechnet…aber nichts davon ist eingetreten.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Dean?“

Dean nickt.

„Gib mir nur…ich brauch einen Moment, OK Kumpel.“

Castiel nickt und beisst sich auf die Unterlippe. Konzentriert schließt er die Augen. Sein ganzer Körper schreit danach sich immer wieder fest in den Körper des Jägers zu treiben. Es kostet Cas all seine Selbstbeherrschung. Aber der Drang Dean nicht zu verletzen ist größer.   
Das sich etwas,…dass Dean sich so gut anfühlen kann. Diese enge, weiche Hitze um seinen Harten Penis bringt ihn fast um den Verstand. Unvermittelt reißt er die Augen auf und starrt auf Deans Hinterkopf. Ungläubig flüstert er.

„Ich bin in dir…“

Dean muss lächeln.

„Unglaublich, ich weiß Cas.“

„…Du hast mich IN dich gelassen …wir sind eins Dean.“ In Castiels Stimme schwingt Erfurcht mit.

„Ja Cas“

„vereint…“

Liebevoll streichelt Cas über Deans Haut. Die Laken rascheln leise als Castiel sein Gewicht verlagert.

„Du fühlst dich so unglaublich gut an Dean. Weich, warm und sooo…eng..“ Der letzte Teil geht fast in einem tiefen stöhnen unter. Begleitet von einem kleinen Stoß von Castiels Hüften.

„So gut Dean AhH, so gut.“

Völlig gefangen von Castiels Worten und seiner Erregung schiebt Dean Cas aufordernd sein Becken entgegen. 

Castiel kommt der stummen Aufforderung nach und beginnt sich vorsichtig in Dean zu bewegen. Zunächst nur kleine zaghafte Stöße. Aber nachdem der Jäger nur lustvoll stöhnt werden seine Stöße tiefer, sicherer. Er findet einen Rhythmus.

Dean ist immer noch überrascht darüber, dass er keine Schmerzen fühlt. Kurz fragt er sich, ob Cas seine Engelsmagie gewirkt hat, aber irgendwie bezweifelt er das Cas sich im Moment genug konzentrieren kann um sein Mojo zu nutzen. 

Castiels Penis löst keine sofortige Ekstase in ihm aus, aber da passiert definitiv irgendwas. Es beginnt sich gut anzufühlen. RICHTIG gut. Außerdem schiebt ihn Cas bei jeder Bewegung leicht über die Laken, was eine wunderbare Reibung an seinem Penis erzeugt.

Er ist unglaublich erregt.

Das Bett knarrt leise als Castiel seinen Oberkörper anhebt um etwas mehr Spielraum zu haben. Der Positionswechsel hat zur Folge, dass Castiel jetzt sehen kann wie sich sein Penis immer wieder in Dean versenkt. Er weint auf und verlangsamt sein Tempo um jede Kleinigkeit dieses Anblicks in sich aufzunehmen. 

Langsam schiebt er seinen feucht glänzend Schwanz in Dean. Ungläubig beobachtet Cas wie Deans Körper seinen Penis aufnimmt. Immer wieder verschwindet er in Deans Körper. Cas zieht sich ein wenig zu weit zurück und sein Penis verlässt Deans Körper vollständig. Dean stöhnt unglücklich auf. Aber Castiel ist völlig gefangen von dem Anblick… Deans Öffnung zieht sich vor seinen Augen zusammen. Sie scheint jetzt viel zu eng um seinen Penis aufzunehmen, aber als Cas seine Penisspitze vorsichtig dagegen drückt gibt sie sofort nach und nimmt Castiels Penis wieder widerstandslos auf. 

 

Cas erhöht das Tempo und versenkt sich immer fester in Dean. Dean kann spüren wie bei jeden Stoss Cas Hoden gegen seinen Hintern prallen. Es ist ein verboten erotisches Gefühl. 

Der große Raum ist erfüllt von dem schweren Atmen der zwei Männer und ihrem Lustvollen Stöhnen. Immer wieder, wenn Cas einen besonders kraftvollen Stoß platziert, ist außerdem das klatschende Geräusch von Haut auf Haut zu hören.

Cas beugt sich wieder vor. Er muss einfach mehr Körperkontakt haben. Er küsst und saugt an Deans Nacken.

„Dean, Dean, Dean…“

Immer wieder stöhnt er Deans Namen direkt in sein Ohr.

„Cas…“

Und plötzlich hält Dean es nicht mehr aus.

„Cas…ich…lass“

„uhhh?“

„Ich will…Stopp Cas“

Sofort hört Cas auf sich zu bewegen.

„Habe ich dir Schmerzen bereitet, Dean.“ In Castiels Stimme klingt soviel Besorgnis mit, dass es Dean einen leichten Stich versetzt.

„ugh, nein Cas. Du bringst mich lediglich um den Verstand.“

„Ist das Schlecht, Dean.“

„Ich will nur…meinst du wir könnten…vielleicht…die Position ändern?“

„Was immer du willst, Dean.“

Langsam und vorsichtig zieht sich Cas aus Dean zurück. Dean entfährt ein Laut des Unbehagens, als Cas seinen Körper verlässt. Es fühlt sich leer und falsch an.  
Schnell dreht sich Dean auf den Rücken.

„Kannst du mir das Kissen geben?“ Dean deutet auf das große Kopfkissen. 

Cas ist verwirrt aber reicht Dean das Kissen. Unzeremoniell stopft sich dieser das Kissen unter den Hintern und lässt sich dann zurück in eine liegende Position gleiten. Auffordernd blickt er den Engel an. Cas starrt Dean einfach nur völlig fasziniert an. Dean dauert das ganze viel zu lange, er will Cas wieder in sich spüren. Auffordernd spreizt er seine Beine noch etwas mehr. Er streckt eine Hand nach Cas aus. Endlich bewegt sich Cas. Erleichtert stöhnt Dean auf. Der Engel ergreift Deans Hand und beugt sich über Deans Körper um ihn innig zu küssen. Willig lässt sich Dean küssen aber als Cas keine Anstalten macht wieder in Dean einzudringen wird er selbst aktiv. Deans Hand gleitet zwischen Ihre Körper und findet Castiels harten Penis. Heiser stöhnt der Engel in Deans Mund, als sich dessen Hand um sein Glied schließt.   
Unbeirrt führt Dean Castiels Erregung zu seinem Eingang und führt ihn ein. Jetzt stöhnt auch er auf. Glücklicherweise hat Cas erbarmen mit ihm und versenkt sich ohne weiteres zutun wieder vollständig in Dean. Sie küssen sich noch immer. Und Cas hält immer noch seine Hand. Das alles zusammen bringt Deans Kopf zum schwimmen. Es fühlt sich noch besser an in dieser Position, obwohl Cas nicht besonders viel Spielraum hat, er kann nur kurze Stöße ausführen. Aber sie sind sich so nah und können sich küssen und sich in die Augen sehen, dass macht alles so viel intensiver.

Nach einigen Minuten bringt sich Castiel in eine aufrechtere Position um mehr Spielraum zu haben. Vorsichtig greift er nach Deans linkem Bein, seine Hand direkt unterhalb des Knies führt er Deans Bein langsam nach oben und außen. Er stößt weiterhin in Dean aber die Stöße haben ihren Rhythmus verloren. Jeder Stoß scheint sich in Tiefe und Intensität zu unterscheiden. Seine rechte Hand schiebt Deans andres Bein sachte nach außen. 

Plötzlich schreit Dean auf, sein Oberkörper hebt von der Matratze ab. Mit weitaufgerissen Augen, den Mund zu einem perfekten O geformt, schaut er ungläubig zu Castiel auf.  
Castiel grinst und zwinkert Dean zu. Erneut versenkt er sich in dem Jäger und trifft seine Prostata.

>VERDAMMT< denkt Dean, der Engel hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht seine Prostata mit jedem Stoß zu treffen. >sehr erfolgreich, dass muss man ihm lassenIch tue das< realisiert er plötzlich > ich bin der Grund, für seinen Zustand<  
Seine Atmung beschleunigt sich als sich Deans Körper immer wieder um ihn herum zusammenzieht und Dean sich ihm entgegen schiebt 

„Dean..“

Dean spreizt seine Beine noch etwas weiter und hebt auch sein rechtes Bein an. Jetzt kann er sich Cas zwar nicht mehr entgegenbewegen… aber Cas dringt noch tiefer in Dean ein.

„DEAN!!!“

 

Seine Stöße werden fanatisch. Er spürt seine Gnade in ihm brodeln…sie wird herausbrechen…aber Cas ist zu weit weg um sie weiter zurückzuhalten. Sein innerstes zieht sich zusammen, sein Penis schwillt an. Seine Gnade peitscht aus… er schreit Deans Namen als er sich mit einem tiefen Stoß in Deans willigen Körper treibt und heißen Samen tief in den Körper des Jägers jagt. 

Nur langsam kommen die beiden Männer wieder von Ihrem Hoch herunter. Als Cas sich etwas aufrichtet um Dean in die Augen zu sehen, stellt er erstaunt fest, dass er sich noch immer leicht in dem Jäger bewegt. Deans Augen sind geschlossen, immer wieder stöhnt und seufzt er leicht auf. Sein Körper zittert und zuckt noch immer leicht…genau wie der von Cas. 

Cas Blick schweift über Deans Körper, über seine Samenverschmierte Brust und Bauch zu der Stelle an der sie verbunden sind. Vorsichtig bewegt Cas seinen inzwischen nur noch halbsteifen Penis in Dean. Reitet mit Dean gemeinsam die letzten Wellen ihrer Orgasmen aus.   
Ein kleiner Tropfen Sperma verlässt Deans inzwischen erschlafften Penis. Cas stöhnt bei dem Anblick kehlig auf. Dean öffnet seine Augen und lächelt Cas warm an, seine Hand kommt auf der Wange des Engels zu liegen.   
Langsam lässt er seine Hand in den Nacken des Engels gleiten um ihn in einen Kuss zu ziehen. Innig küssen sich die beiden Männer. Cas Penis ist inzwischen so weit erschlaft, dass er sich nicht mehr in Dean bewegen kann. Aber er ist unwillig seine Verbindung zu Dean aufzugeben, also zieht er sich nicht zurück, sondern lässt seinen weichen Penis weiterhin in Dean ruhen. Ihre Küsse werden ruhiger. Bis Cas seine Kopf Deans Schulter zum liegen bringt und leise aufseufzt.   
Als Cas das nächste Mal seinen Kopf hebt stellt er fest, dass Dean eingeschlafen ist.

 

Als Dean aufwacht braucht er einen Moment um sich zu orientieren.  
Es ist dunkel. Er liegt in einen Bett…er ist …nackt?…Erinnerungen stürzen auf ihn ein…Küsse, Haut, Wärme, Sex…Cas!...er hat Sex mit Cas gehabt…

Rückartig fährt seine Hand unter die Laken zu seinem Bauch…kein getrocknetes Sperma…aber wie? Hat er doch alles nur geträumt?   
Hektisch richtet er sich auf. Er spürt ein unbekanntes drücken?...nein es ist ehr eine Art Muskelkater… in seinem Unterkörper Genauer gesagt in seinem Hintern. Also doch kein Traum…aber wo ist Cas? Hat er alles bereut und ist weggeflogen?  
Deans Augen gewöhnen sich nur langsam an die Dunkelheit. Suchend gleitet seine Hand über die Laken, bis er auf den Widerstand eines anderen Körper stößt, seufzt er erleichtert auf. Keine Panik, Cas ist immer noch da.

„Hallo, Dean.“

Unwillkürlich rückt Dean etwas näher an den anderen Körper heran.

„Hmm, Hi Cas…wie lange hab ich geschlafen?“

„Leider war ich etwas abgelenkt von unseren …Aktivitäten? So dass ich den genauen Zeitpunk deines Einschlafens verpasst habe. Aber seit den Moment sind exakt 43,24 Minuten vergangen.“

„Oh? Ok…und du hast die ganze Zeit einfach hier gelegen?“

„Nein, Zuerst habe ich uns gereinigt, ich war mir nicht sicher ob du eine Heilung deines Rektums wünschst, da es keine Beschädigungen gibt habe ich nichts unternommen. Außerdem habe ich den Schaden am Hotelzimmer repariert. Seitdem wache ich über deinen Schlaf. Wen du wünscht kann ich jetzt eine Heilung durchführen.“

„Äm, nicht nötig Cas…ich bin nur etwas … ähm wund…?“

Dean ist dankbar für die Dunkelheit, die sein Erröten verbirgt. Unter der Decke findet er Cas Hand und drückt sie leicht.

„Was ist mit dir Kumpel? Geht es dir gut?“

Dean spürt wie Cas näher an ihn heranrückt. Der Engel haucht einen leichten Kuss auf Deans Lippen. Als ob er sich nicht sicher ist, ob er immer noch das Recht dazu hat.  
Da Dean noch nie gut mit Worten war, antwortet er auf seine Weise. Er lässt seine Hand in Cas Nacken gleiten und vertieft den Kuss.  
Als Cas sich aus dem Kuss löst, flüstert er in Deans Ohr.

„Jetzt geht es mir gut.“

Vorsichtig richtet sich Dean auf und greift hinter Cas Rücken zur Nachtischlampe und schaltet sie ein. Der Raum wird in ein warmes diffuses Licht getaucht. Endlich ist Dean in der Lage dem Engel wieder in die Augen zu sehen.  
Seufzend lässt er sich wieder neben Cas gleiten und schaut ihm einfach nur in die Augen.  
Seine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein flüstern, aber der Engel versteht ihn klar und deutlich.

„…Ich habe so viele Fragen…“

„Ich ebenfalls Dean.“

Ein breites Grinsen macht sich auf Deans Gesicht breit. 

„sollen wir losen?“

Castiel grinst ebenfalls.

„Fang einfach an Dean.“

„Hmmm“

Gedankenverloren fährt Dean mit seinem Zeigefinger über Cas Haut. An der Schulter angekommen lässt er sie zu seinem Rücken wandern. Sein Blick sucht den des Engels.

„…mir war als hätte ich…nun ja Flügel gesehen…deine Flügel. Riesig und schwarz…anders als in der Scheune…als wären es keine Schatten…sie wirkten so massiv…so echt…irgendwie?“

Fasziniert stellt Dean fest, dass Cas errötet, während er von den Flügeln spricht.

„Ja du hast meine Flügel gesehen. Es tut mir leid Dean.“

Dean stütz sich auf seinen Ellenbogen um Cas besser in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Warum sollte dir das leidtun Cas…Ich bin kein Experte…aber sie sind echt nun ja…schön? Mensch Cas sie sind total ´Bad Ass`. Sie passen zu dir.“ Spielerisch knufft Dean Cas Schulter und senkt seine Stimme. „Oh du gefährlicher Krieger des Himmels mit Federn schwarz wie die Nacht.“

Einen Moment lang schauen sich die beiden Männer schweigend an, bis Dean es nicht mehr aushält und in schallendes Gelächter ausbricht und sich auf den Rücken fallen lässt. Cas stimmt in Deans Lachen ein. Dean muss sich den Bauch halten vor lauter Lachen.  
Plötzlich rollt sich Cas auf Dean und pinnt seine Hände über den Kopf. Mit tiefer Stimme grollt er.

„ Oh ja, ich bin ein gefährlicher Krieger, Dean Winchester vergieß das nie.“

Der Raum fühlt sich an als wäre aller Sauerstoff aus ihm entwichen. Dean muss schlucken. Mit wild klopfenden Herzen sieht er zu dem Engel über ihm auf. Er kann sich nicht bewegen. Cas ist viel stärker als er…und gefährlicher… Natürlich weiß Dean das,   
Cas ist kein Mensch. Er ist ein Engel. Ein Mulidimensionales Wesen.  
Er fühlt sich schwerer an auf Deans Körper…als würde das mulidimensionale Wesen, dass diese Hülle bewohnt, sein Gewicht in der dreidimensionalen Welt erhöhen.  
Statisches Knistern erfüllt den Raum. Ein prickeln jagt über Deans Haut. Der Geruch von Ozon hängt plötzlich in der Luft. Wie gebannt schaut Dean in Cas Augen. Er hat noch nie so deutlich gespürt, dass Cas kein Mensch ist. Es ist als könnte er Castiels Andersartigkeit spüren, schmecken, hören. Es fühlt sich an wie ein wildes Tier. Er könnte Dean mit einem Fingerzeig vernichten Und doch…obwohl sein Herz wie verrückt in seiner Brust schlägt…er spürt keine Angst.   
Cas starrt noch intensiver in seine Augen, als würde er etwas suchen…und dann lächelt er…ganz leicht…ehr ein grinsen. Und dann sind sie da, plötzlich von einer Sekunde auf die andere sind sie einfach da, als wären sie immer da gewesen. Zwei riesige, nein gigantische, schwarze Flügel, sie scheinen den ganzen Raum auszufüllen.   
Dean quietscht (ein sehr männliches Quietschen).  
Auf Cas Gesicht macht sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen breit. Ein leises rascheln ertönt, als Cas seine Flügel weiter spreizt. Ungläubig starrt Dean auf die massive Wand aus schwarzen Federn. Jetzt wo er sie genauer sehen kann bemerkt er, dass sie nicht wirklich schwarz sind. Je nach Winkel und Lichteinfall schimmern sie blau auf. 

„ Woh Cas, du hast mich schon flachgelegt, du musst mich nicht mehr beeindrucken.“

Castiel grinst nur. Ein gefährliches…hungriges grinsen. Wie ein Jäger die Beute…

Unwillkürlich hebt Dean seine, inzwischen aus Cas Griff entlassene, Hand. Langsam nähert er sich Cas Flügeln. Kurz bevor er sie berührt hält er inne und sucht Cas Blick. Der Engel nickt leicht und Dean berührt vorsichtig die Federn.

Sie sind überraschend kühl…und weich. Die Federn unter Deans Fingern scheinen größer zu sein als sein Unterarm.

„…Unglaublich…so…“

„Gefährlich?“ 

Verwundert blickt Dean zu dem Engel und sieht ein breites grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.   
Er muss ebenfalls grinsen.  
Mutiger geworden fährt Dean mit der flachen Hand durch die schwarze Masse. 

„Wie…ich meine, sind sie echt?“

„Natürlich sind sie echt, Dean.“

„Ich meine sind sie …du?“

Hilflos lächelt Dean Castiel an. 

„ Es sind deine echten Flügel?“

„Ja und nein. Ich habe keine körperliche Form. Die Flügel sind die größt mögliche Ähnerung an meine reale Form. Sie bestehen aus meiner Gnade. Damit sind sie Ich und echt.“

„Du bist ein Engel!“

„Ja Dean ich bin ein Engel. Wenn dir das erst jetzt klar wird muss ich ernsthaft an deinem Geisteszustand, das vergangen Jahr betreffend, zweifeln.“

„Ich hatte Sex mit einem Engel!“

 

„Ist alles in Ordnung Dean?“ Besorgnis schwingt in Castiels Stimme mit. Er setzt sich auf um Dean besser ansehen zu können. Die Flügel folgen jeder seiner Bewegung und falten sich leise und elegant, raschelnd auf Castiels Rücken. Sie sind so riesig, dass sie trotz ihres zusammengefalteten Zustands über Cas Kopf und Rücken hinaus ragen.

„Ich hatte Sex mit einem Engel“

„Dean, was ist los mit dir?“

„ Ich komme in die Hölle…schon wieder.“

„Dann hole ich dich zurück…schon wieder.“

„Verdammt, das war das sexiest…nein erotischste was je jemand zu mir gesagt hat.“

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung Dean.“

„Komm ich dafür in die Hölle Cas?“

„Wofür Dean?“

„Für das was wir gemacht haben…“, Deans errötet. „ den Ähm Sex. Ich meine mich an eine Stelle in der Bibel zu erinnern. Engel-Sex-Hölle du weißt schon. Die Sinnflut…“"Und was ist mit dir Cas? Wirst du bestraft? Wirst du jetzt fallen? Oh mein Gott habe ich uns beide verflucht?“

„Dean, darf ich etwas Realität in deinen verwirrten Geist bringen“

„Hä?“

Seufzend richtet sich Castiel in eine kniende Position auf. Dabei spreizen sich leise raschelnd seine Flügel ein wenig, wie um die Balance zu halten.

„Leider stiftet eure Bibel mehr Verwirrung als sie ausräumt. Sie enthält hauptsächlich Halbwahrheiten und Fehlinterpretationen.“

Dem Engel entfährt ein missbilligender Laut.

„Es stimmt das es Regeln zum Beischlaf zwischen Engel und Menschen gibt.“

Dean entfährt ein unglücklicher Laut.

„Es ist uns untersagt Nachwuchs mit Menschen zu zeugen und es ist verboten den freien Willen zu beeinflussen. Nichts davon haben wir getan Dean und selbst wenn würde ich es immer wieder mit Freuden tun. Ich habe bereits rebelliert. Da es bis jetzt keinen Fall wie meinen gab, kann ich nur mutmaßen. Aber unser Beischlaf wird keinen Einfluss auf meine Fall haben. “

Castiel beugt sich vor und küsst Dean leicht auf die Lippen. Dean hat sich wieder beruhigt. Er erwidert den Kuss. Plötzlich versteift sich sein Körper und er drückt den Engel von sich weg.

„Du bist nicht wirklich in der Lage mich zu…schwängern…oder? Wir haben nämlich kein Kondom benutzt. Bitte Cas sag mir das du mich nicht geschwängert hast!?“

Schock breite sich auf Castiels Gesicht aus.

„Ich…Dean…ich weiß es nicht…wir werden es wohl einfach abwarten müssen.“

Deans Gesicht verliert sämtliche Farbe und er schaut verzweifelt zu dem Engel auf.

„ Cas, sag das, dass nicht wahr ist.!“

Einen Moment lang schafft es Cas noch seinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten, dann breitet sich ein breites grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Verdammt Cas, du hast mich verarscht!“

„Ich denke, dass ist korrekt.   
Du besitzt keine weiblichen Fortpflanzungsorgane und bist somit auch nicht in der Lage ein Kind zu empfangen. Das ist dir aber auch durchaus bewusst oder?“

„Wer weiß, was du mit deinem verrückten Engelsmojo alles anstellen kannst. Du hast alle Glühbirnen zerstört mein Lieber! Ab jetzt gibt es nur noch Sex mit Kondom. Sicher ist sicher. Nicht das ich noch als alleinerziehende Mutter ende!“

Etwas weiches, Verletzliches liegt in Castiels Blick.

„Ist das dein Ernst Dean?“

„Natürlich, Zaccaria hat mir Krebs gemojot. Wer weiß was du alles anstellen kannst.“

„Ich meine, du willst es wiederholen? Den Sex? Mit mir?“


End file.
